Detrás de escena
by El Arlequin
Summary: ¡Las aventuras siguen en la agencia Shinning! Capítulos basados en las canciones que no han salido en la serie, relacionando datos del anime y el juego. Yaoi, múltiples parejas. Romance, humor, drama.
1. Lamentamos la espera

**Aclaraciones del fanfic****:**

¡Hola a todos!

No creo en hacer notas de autor extensas, pero creo que harán falta algunas aclaraciones, así que intentaré no extenderme.

Por empezar tengan en cuenta que este fanfic comenzará a partir del final de Maji Love 2000%. Si no lo han visto aún (lo cual sé que es poco probable) ¿qué esperan?. Además debo advertirles que tomaré historias y datos del juego que aún han salido en la serie, y tal vez lo hagan en un futuro. Si no lo han jugado y quieren saber más sobre sus personajes favoritos ¡esta es su oportunidad! Y si lo han jugado o han investigado sobre ellos sepan que sólo tomaré algunas cosas, dejando afuera otras que crea inconvenientes.

Si han decidido seguir leyendo les daré un dato interesante: cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción y (a excepción del primero) tendrá a nuestros chicos favoritos cantando aquellas melodías que han quedado fuera de la serie. El nombre de la canción estará justo debajo del título. Siéntanse libres de escucharla antes, durante o después de leer el fic. El nombre del capítulo será alguna frase de la canción que crea que capte la esencia de la historia. Mi intención no en convertir ésto en un songfic, pero creí necesario la inclusión de algunas estrofas de las canciones.

Debo decirles que le dí muchas vueltas al tema sobre si dejar expresiones del idioma japones como "-chan", "¡Mou!" o "ne". Al final he decidido dejarlas en algunas ocasiones, dado que son muy típicas de estos personajes. Si no están de acuerdo porque creen que atenta contra una buena escritura, me gustaría saberlo.

¡Una cosa más! Recuerden que este fic es yaoi, habrá múltiples parejas (los chicos no tendrán problemas en compartir), y Haruka estará y seguirá siendo tratada como una persona muy especial para todos. Los capítulos irán aumentando en largo y las historias se volverán más complejas.

Por último déjenme decirles que me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, comentarios y preguntas, ya sea sobre el fic, mi escritura, mis ideas o las que tengan ustedes, sus parejas y canciones favoritas, y todo lo que quieran contarme ¡ayúdenme a seguir mejorando! Además busco un beta, si estás interesada/o o conoces a alguien que lo esté ¡házmelo saber!

Sólo les deseo que disfruten. Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo****:**

Este capítulo ha de servir como una introducción. Al ser corto subiré el próximo (que ya está terminado) en unos pocos días.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Ni el anime ni los juegos.

**Capítulo 1**

**Lamentamos la espera**

**Rainbow Dream**

El sol de la tarde estaba particularmente fuerte ese día, y su luz se escurría entre los dedos de Syo, que aún así, intentaba hacerse sombra con la mano para seguir durmiendo.

Ren lo observó divertido:

—Podrías simplemente levantarte a cerrar las cortinas, ochibi-chan.

Syo se limitó a emitir un sonido de disgusto y, no sin esfuerzo, ignoró sus palabras.

La sonrisa de Ren se ensanchó aún mas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario -y finalmente acabara con la paciencia del más joven- Otoya se levantó del sillón y, servicialmente, corrió las cortinas.

La claridad se mantuvo en el salón común del Master Course , donde los integrantes del grupo Starish se relajaban en su día libre.

Otoya, aún de pie junto a la amplia ventana, se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros. Los días en que los siete jóvenes coincidían en un día sin trabajo eran escasos. Después de haber ganado el premio Utapri, hace casi ya dos meses atrás, los trabajos les llegaban de a montones, la exigencia se volvió mayor, y sus horarios casi no les permitían verse -ni a la pequeña Haruka- aveces hasta por días.

La situación, lejos de desanimarlos, los animaba a esforzarse aún más. Por esa razón, las ocasiones donde todos ellos podían simplemente pasar tiempo juntos eran tan preciadas para él.

Ajeno a estos pensamientos, Masato tocaba suavemente el piano de la habitación. Hacía rato que había dejado las partituras de lado, y en esos momentos sus dedos se movían gráciles sobre las teclas, en armonías que ya conocía de memoria. Eso le permitía, al menos por unos cuantos minutos, dedicarse solamente a sentir la canción.

El acto traía tanta calma a la habitación que Tokiya, quien en un principio se había acercado a leer los guiones para sus próximas grabación, se había dejado llevar, y ahora se encontraba recostado el la silla con los ojos cerrados y los papeles en un precario equilibrio sobre sus rodillas. Fue debido a su estado -ya casi entrado en sueño- que tardó unos momentos en notar que la música ya había parado. Aún así, no fue hasta después de la exclamación del pelirrojo que se decidió a abrir los ojos.

—¡Haruka!

El grito no fue demasiado alto, pero si fue suficiente para sacar a todos del letargo en el que habían caído. Sus ojos la observaron con alegría.

Ella, al notarse el centro de atención, se apresuró a hablar desde la puerta:

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención molestarlos en su descanso — y agregó mirando a Masato—, ni interrumpir la música.

Rápidamente Ren la invitó a entrar.

—Jamás sería posible que nos molestaras, corderita.

Inmediatamente Cecil se incorporó para ir junto a ella pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Natsuki la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

—¡Haruka-chan! ¡Es tan bueno verte!

—¡Oye! ¡Si la has visto tan sólo ayer! ¡La estás dejando sin aire, Natsuki!

Pero la voz de Syo fue ignorada por Natsuki, quien de todos modos soltó a Haruka al ver lo que ésta sujetaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

—¿Esos son...?

A esas alturas, el resto de los jóvenes se había acercado a su alrededor. Todos ellos pudieron notar las numerosas hojas de partituras, y Haruka vio como sus rostros se iluminaban

—¡Oh! Aún no están terminadas —intentó ocultar las hojas, pero aún así les sonrió—. Pero prometo entregarlas tan pronto como halla acabado con ellas. ¡Prometo trabajar duro!

—Pero si has estado trabajando verdaderamente duro, Haruka-chan — Otoya la tranquilizó—. Confiamos en que tus canciones serán maravillosas como siempre.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros —Masato finalmente habló—, y también descansa un poco. Demasiado trabajo no te hará bien.

La joven encontró divertido que esas palabras salieran justamente de Hijirikawa. Y al juzgar por el rostro de Ren no fue la única.

—¡Todos pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!—. Syo lanzó un puño al aire.

El grupo rió ante la motivación de alguien que tan solo minutos atrás no tenía fuerzas para levantarse del sillón.

En eso, una voz se escuchó sobre sus risas.

—¿En verdad? Porque según creo, solo estaban holgazaneando.

Syo palideció varios tonos.

Los jóvenes se apartaron para mirar a los recién llegados. La penetrante mirada de Ai los atravesó como una daga. Detrás, se observaban los rostros del resto de Quartet Night.

—Perder el tiempo no es lo que alguien llamaría "trabajar duro".

—¡Vamos Ai-Ai! Todos necesitan descansar de vez en cuando. —Reiji pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del menor y le dirigió una sonrisa al grupo. Detrás de ellos Ranmaru no tardó en hacer un comentario:

—Sólo deberían descansar aquellos que hallan llegado a ser verdaderos profesionales.

Al verse contradecido, Reiji fingió aflicción haciendo temblar sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Ai se libró de su agarre y avanzó con pasos firmes hacia sus dos kohais.

—Claro que si se encuentran ociosos siempre puedo reorganizar sus horarios.

Syo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. A su lado Natsuki sonrió despreocupado.

Desde la otra punta Haruka se dirigió a Reiji, y el resto del grupo desvió su atención del trío.

—¿Acaso han regresado de realizar un trabajo como Quartet Night, Kotobuki-san?

—"07.35: arreglar la ropa de cama."

—¡Así es! —contestó el joven animado—. Nuestros trabajos como grupo han aumentado.

Detrás Ranmaru y Camus resoplaron simultáneamente. «Hasta que están de acuerdo en algo» pensó Reiji.

—"08.17: tiempo para usar el baño"

—¡No puedes ponerle horario a eso!

—¡Asombroso Mikaze-sempai! ¡Sí que piensa en todo!

—"08.20: ..."

—¡Espera! ¿¡Sólo tres minutos para ir al baño!?

Reiji se acercó confidencialmente a Haruka.

—Pero sabes —susurró sólo para el grupo de Starish—, me ha costado mucho convencer a esos tres, así que será mejor que no lo mencionen mucho — y guiñó un ojo. Los jóvenes sonrieron.

—Será mejor que usen el tiempo productivamente —la voz de Ai se mantenía segura, mientras que Syo se veía derrotado—. Haber ganado el premio Utapri estuvo bien. Pero aún les queda un largo camino. Sus canciones tal vez lleguen a las personas, pero tienen mucho que mejorar.

Al escuchar esto, Reiji no pudo evitar comentar con picardía:

—Quizás Ai-Ai, pero se te veía muy feliz en el concierto. Ya sabes, cantando Maji Love 1000%.

Los integrantes de Starish se dirigieron muy asombrados hacia Ai. Este evitó sus miradas. Sus ojos fijos en Reiji le reclamaban silenciosamente su traición, mientras que un leve pero notorio sonrojo subía por su rostro.

Mientras tanto Camus y Ranmaru habían optado por guardar silencio, decididos a no atraer la atención de Reiji, y evitar comentarios indeseados. Después de todo, ellos también se habían unido a la canción.

Por suerte para ellos, algo más atrajo el interés de los presentes.

—¡Maji Love 1000% y 2000% son canciones maravillosas! Ambas llevan el _Happy pulse _que logra que todas las personas se unan al canto.

Un espectáculo de luces y fuego acompañaba la aparición del director Shinning. Desde una gran lámpara en el techo. En el medio de la habitación. Lejos de cualquier otra entrada...

—Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

—Nunca te acostumbras, Cessy.

—¡Estaré esperando ansiosamente la creación de nuevas y maravillosas canción, Miss Nanami!— Su voz tronó con esa particular forma suya de arrastrar las palabras—. Y es bueno ver a los superiores tan interesados en la carrera de los jóvenes ¡Porque el _Master Course_ está lejos de terminar!

Sus siguientes palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes en la habitación.

—Y a partir de ahora—continuó— Quartet Night participará más activamente en la formación de Starish.

Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente a Ranmaru, quien un segundo atrás había estado a punto de replicar. El rockero solo pudo asentir débilmente. Cerca, Camus y Ai no parecían más felices. Reiji, en cambio, estaba encontrando difícil esconder su risa.

Los jóvenes de Starish, ya acostumbrados a las maneras de sus superiores, se encontraban divertidos.

Haruka preguntó al fin lo que rondaba en la mente de todos.

—¿A qué se refiere con participar mas activamente, director?

—Eso lo descubrirán en poco tiempo. Pronto tendrán noticias sobre sus próximos trabajos.

Esta vez -y mientras el director se desvanecía en una pantalla de humo- el sudor frío que les recorrió el cuerpo fue general.

Reiji tardó sólo segundos en estallar de risa.

Haruka miró a su alrededor, maravillada por la visión de sus tan queridos amigos, juntos en una nueva etapa. En cada uno de ellos podía encontrar la inspiración para crear nuevas melodías. Su cuerpo se llenó de energía, y sus manos anhelaron moverse ágiles sobre el teclado.

Nuevas aventuras les aguardaban, lo podía sentir. Y se aseguraría de llenar de música cada una de ellas.

Estaba impaciente por comenzar.

Eso es todo por esta vez, nada muy interesante, pero lo que se aproxima les sorprenderá.

¡Saludos! Me despido con una reverencia.

_El Arlequín_


	2. El amor del cuarteto nocturno

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Como lo prometí, aunque el capítulo tres tardará más en salir. Comienzan a suceder escenas más interesantes.

Reconocimientos a: «silvermoon249» de cuyo livejournal tomé las letras de las canciones traducidas por ella al inglés. Y al canal de youtube de «Aira» que tiene un magnífico video de la coreografía que me inspiró y que, con ciertos cambios, recreé en este capitulo. Recomiendo verlo. También a **K-chan** por su maravilloso review y sus ánimos ¡espero que disfrutes también de éste capítulo!

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Ni el anime ni los juegos.

**Capítulo 2**

**El amor del cuarteto nocturno**

**Quartet Night**

—¡Buen trabajo equipo! Es hora de un descanso.

Una serie de suspiros aliviados se escuchó luego de esas palabras.

Otoya se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró alrededor.

Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde, y el pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de una grabación para un comercial. Para su alegría, el trabajo estaba marchando perfectamente. De seguir así, en un par de horas más podría terminar y tendría el resto de la tarde libre.

—¡Itokki-kun, ya puedes bajar de ahí!

El joven bajó con cuidado del plató. Una vez fuera tomó con gratitud la toalla que la Directora artística le extendía. La mujer -de alrededor de los treinta y con bonitos ojos cafés- se había mostrado muy atenta, no sólo con él, sino también con el resto del equipo. Otoya esperaba volver a trabajar con ella.

—También deberías descansar, Itokki-kun. Tu desempeño ha sido excelente, a este ritmo terminaremos pronto —y agregó—. Puedes recorrer el lugar y tomar aire, siempre que no te apartes del sector C. Enviaré a alguien por ti cuando te necesitemos de vuelta.

El joven le agradeció, y ella se alejó a hablar con otras personas.

En el pasillo el aire corría agradablemente. Otoya se dirigió con calma hacia la parte delantera del sector. Recordaba haber visto allí un grupo de máquinas expendedoras cuando había entrado. Por el camino encontró una ventana con vista al parque interior, y se entretuvo en mirar por allí.

Fue entonces, que una conversación captó su atención.

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba justo debajo de la ventana. Desde su ubicación podía obtener una buena vista sin ser observado. Por las chaquetillas rosa que llevaban sobre las ropa, Otoya las identificó como maquillistas, y parecían, al igual que él, estar disfrutando de un descanso.

—¡No bromeo!—escuchó decir a una de ellas— Pude pasar junto al estudio mientras estaban grabando ¡Era un miembro de Starish! —tomó aire para continuar— Deberían verlo, es tan encantador como en televisión.

—¡Yo podría escuchar sus canciones todo el día!

El grupo rió y el joven se sintió algo abochornado, pero complacido.

—¿Tú que opinas, Nany?

La joven a la que se referían había permanecido callada. Era algo mayor que las demás. El idol le calculó unos veintisiete años, de rasgos finos y apariencia madura. En su posición pudo observar bien cuando ella comenzó a meditar una respuesta, y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que no estaba bien seguir escuchando, la mujer habló:

—Las canciones de Starish son buenas, sí. Yo también las disfruto —y continuó—. Pero creo que aún les falta algo —suspiró y añadió soñadoramente—. Una fuerza ardiente y abrasadora, que te deje totalmente desestabilizada.

De golpe, la chica pareció recordar a quienes les estaba hablando, y cambió su voz a una más burlona.

—Pero claro, supongo que está bien para niñas como ustedes.

El grupo continuó riendo, pero Otoya ya no escuchaba. «¿Fuerza ardiente y abrasadora?» se preguntó con curiosidad.

Su mente siguió dándole vueltas a esa idea durante algunos minutos más, hasta que el eco de unos zapatos de taco, que se escuchaban fuertemente en el pasillo vacío, llamó su atención.

Por la esquina vio doblar a una joven mujer, a quien Otoya reconoció rápidamente como una de las asistentes de la producción.

Sintió su cuerpo llenarse de energía. Era hora de volver al trabajo.

Al ser un día de pleno verano el sol aún estaba en lo alto a las seis de la tarde, cuando Otoya regresó al fin al edificio de la agencia Shinning.

Una vez allí, subió directamente a su habitación y, después de dejar sus cosas y tomar una rápida ducha, bajó al salón en busca de compañía.

La habitación era comúnmente el lugar de reunión de los jóvenes, sobre todo después de un día de trabajo. Era amplia y acogedora, con grandes ventanales del techo al piso que permitían el paso de la luz durante todo el día. Los muebles eran de madera, y los tapizados y las cortinas , de colores cálidos.

En el lugar se encontró con Syo, Cecil y Masato, que lo recibieron desde los sillones, donde estaban descansando.

Otoya se dejó caer junto a ellos y divisó, con alegría, un plato con dulces en la mesa de café frente a él. Sin embargo, cuando ya había tomado uno y estaba a punto de comer, Syo recordó advertirle:

—¡Espera! Natsuki ha dejado esos una hora atrás.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro decepcionado y soltó el dulce, agradeciendo con una mirada al rubio. Eso explicaba porque quedaban tantos en el plato. No había podido comer nada durante la grabación y la idea de comida se le hizo irresistible. Pensó en ir a la cocina.

Fue entonces que recordó qué le había impedido comer esa tarde. Intentó reproducir en su cabeza la conversación que había escuchado. Unos minutos después, cuando Syo y Cecil habían comenzado a discutir por alguna nueva tontería, Otoya, sin pensar realmente lo que decía, dejó salir sus dudas:

—Ne... ¿Ustedes creen que tengo una "fuerza ardiente"?

Sus palabras, dichas con absoluta inocencia, encendieron los rostros de Masato y Syo, que sin saber que decir lo miraron con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Cecil en cambio, totalmente ignorante de la incomodidad de sus amigos, no tardó en contestar al pelirrojo que, también inconsciente de cómo había sido malinterpretado, aún esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo sí creo que Itokki-kun es ardiente —el príncipe habló con naturalidad. Masato y Syo voltearon hacia él y sintieron como se enrojecían todavía más—. Creo que cuando Itokki-kun está sobre un escenario tiene tanta energía como el fuego —continuó Cecil— ¿A eso te referías, Itokki-kun?

Masato suspiró al entender ahora sus palabras. Mientras Syo, aún con las mejillas encendidas, reprendía al moreno por -según el rubio- hablar tan inconscientemente y crear confusiones, el joven heredero Hijirikawa se dirigió al pelirrojo.

—Otoya ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Syo y Cecil -éste último aún sin comprender el enfado del menor- se dispusieron a escuchar.

Contarles la historia no le llevó más que unos minutos, y para cuando hubo terminado los tres chicos permanecieron mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ardiente y abrasadora? No estoy seguro de entender eso —el carácter siempre sincero de Cecil evidenciaba su intriga. A su lado, Syo pensaba con tanta fuerza que su ceño se había arrugado, casi logrando juntar sus cejas. A Otoya ambos gestos se le antojaron adorables.

Masato se llevó una mano a los labios mientras reflexionaba.

«¿Es posible que a nuestras canciones les falte algo?»

Otoya, al notar el cambio en el ambiente, intentó aligerar la situación.

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco hay que tomarlo tan seriamente —y una idea de pronto se le ocurrió—. ¿Que tal si le preguntamos a Tokiya? Él es, después de todo, el más experimentado de los siete. Además —continuó con una sonrisa — ya debe estar a punto de regresar.

El resto de los jóvenes aceptó y el tema quedó momentáneamente olvidado.

Finalmente una hora después, cuando Otoya ya se había llenado el estómago y observaba a Syo y Masato intentando enseñarle escritura japones a Cecil, sintió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se giró hacia la puerta.

Tokiya se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de de la puerta. Los extremos de sus labios se curvaban imperceptiblemente formando una pequeña sonrisa que delataba cuán divertida encontraba la situación.

Llevaba consigo un gran bolso, prueba de que aún no había subido a su cuarto, sino que había optado por pasar directamente al salón esperando encontrar a alguien.

Otoya le dedicó una gran sonrisa e, impulsivamente, le preguntó aquello que había estado rondando por su cabeza las últimas horas.

—¡Ne, Tokiya! ¿Crees que soy ardiente?

El efecto fue inmediato. Los otros ocupantes de la habitación quedaron helados en sus sitios -con la obvia excepción de Cecil-. Tokiya sintió como el rubor subía por su cuello. Esta vez, a diferencia de antes, Syo se repuso rápidamente y le arrojó un almohadón al pelirrojo.

—¡Así no, idiota!

Masato dejó salir el aire, resignado a las maneras de sus amigos, y se dispuso a explicar la situación a un sorprendido Tokiya.

Para cuando hubo acabado -con todos ya confortablemente sitiados en los sillones- se hizo el silencio en el salón. Los más jóvenes esperaban expectantes y oteaban el rostro del experimentado artista en busca de una pista que les dijera qué pasaba por su mente. No encontraron ninguna.

Tokiya se reclinó en el respaldo, de brazos cruzados., analizando cada palabra. Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de su ser se encontraba halagada por este evento. Que sus compañeros, artistas talentosos al igual que él, confiaran en sus conocimientos como guía, demostraba hasta que punto eran cercanos como grupo.

«No, más aún» Pensó «como amigos».

—Sí —habló por fin—, creo entender que sucede.

—¡Como se esperaba de Tokiya! —los chicos lo miraron expectantes. Él evitó sus ojos algo avergonzado y encontró difícil, nuevamente, mantener una postura seria.

—Por lo que han dicho, esas chicas buscaban sentirse atraídas. Aún así... —dejó la última frase sin terminar y suspiró. Por más que le gustara ser la persona a quien recurrieran cuando tenían alguna pregunta, sabía cuando tenía que dar un paso atrás. Después de todo, el también tenía aún mucho por aprender— Aún así, no estoy seguro de qué música es a la que se refieren. Lo siento.

Cuando vio que los demás no se mostraban decepcionados se animó a agregar algo más.

—Sin embargo, creo que la música que más se acerca a, bueno —Tokiya parecía encontrar difícil repetir "ardiente y abrumadora"—, a esos términos, sería probablemente la música de Jinguji.

El grupo meditó la respuesta hasta que Cecil rompió el silencio con voz desanimada.

—Entonces —y se detuvo. Parecía estar, por primera vez desde que lo conocieron, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — ¿Crees que deberíamos cambiar nuestra música?

Tokiya se apresuró a contestar.

—No. Simplemente creo que debemos tener en cuenta qué es lo que quiere el público.

La respuesta tranquilizó al moreno, aliviado ahora de saber que no tendría que cambiar las canciones de su musa.

—En mi opinión —continuó— creo que por ahora lo mejor será hablar con Jinguji. Veamos que es lo que tiene que decir, y luego decidiremos que acción tomar.

Otoya y Syo se veían animados.

—¡A buscar a Ren!

Y con eso, ambos salieron rápidamente del salón. Cecil lo encontró divertido y corrió para alcanzarlos. Masato, muy por el contrario no se veía muy feliz por la idea, pero sabía que no sería muy prudente dejar a esos tres vagar por ahí y salió detrás de ellos.

Tokiya se mantuvo mirando la puerta, en la habitación ahora vacía. Lentamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Miró su bolso, que permanecía al lado del sillón, y sus ropas, que no había podido cambiar después del trabajo. En verdad necesitaba una ducha.

«Saben, no me refería a ahora, en éste momento»

Así y todo sonrió resignado y salió para unirse a la búsqueda.

Al final encontraron a Ren en la sala de ensayos. Ésta era espaciosa y bien iluminada. Se encontraba en la parte sur del edificio, lejos de los cuartos y las áreas más bulliciosas. No era la única sala para practicar, pero sí era, sin dudas, la mejor.

La habitación era bastante simple en realidad. El suelo era de madera clara, lustrado, y tres de las paredes estaban totalmente espejadas, lo que les permitía captar sus movimientos desde todos los ángulos con mucha facilidad. El único extra era el equipo de música, pero por lo demás, la sala permanecía vacía para proporcionarles en mayor espacio y comodidad para bailar.

Y se notaba que bailar era lo que Ren había estado haciendo. El chico los miraba curioso desde el centro del cuarto. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, evitando que se le pegara al rostro y cuello, pero el sudor había hecho que su ropa se le pegara como una segunda piel. De fondo podía escucharse "_Orange Rhapsody"_.

Un sólo pensamiento recorrió la mente de los cinco jóvenes, que se habían quedado en la puerta después de abrirla abruptamente.

«No es de extrañar que sea el miembro sexy de Starish»

Otoya fue el primero en hablar:

—Lo sentimos Ren. No quisimos interrumpirte. No esperábamos realmente que estuvieras aquí.

Ren les sonrió y volteó hacia el reproductor. Los demás nunca lo admitirían, pero eso les dio una buena vista de su bien tonificado cuerpo. El rubio detuvo la música al tiempo que les contestaba.

—No importa, ya había terminado de todas formas —y se dirigió a hacia ellos—. Pero ¿hay acaso una razón para esta repentina visita?

Otoya intentó explicarse, pero Syo y Masato lo sujetaron entre ambos y taparon su boca rápidamente.

—Ichinose, por favor —agregó Masato.

Tokiya entendió sin necesidad de más palabras y procedió a relatarle a un intrigado Ren.

A su vez, el pelirrojo se preguntó cuantas veces más tendría que oír la misma historia.

Al terminar Ren se veía tan sorprendido como lo habían estado los demás. Tenía ahora una toalla sobre los hombros, que había usada para secarse, y su respiración se había ya normalizado. Hizo una mueca de decepción y habló.

—Que desconsiderado y poco profesional de mi parte. Debí haber notado que mis chicas no se sentían deseadas.

Masato se enojó visiblemente al escuchar "mis chicas". Esa respuesta no era lo que habían estado esperando, y se lo hicieron saber con miradas de reproche.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

—¿Acaso están pensando en tomar en cuenta esas palabras y hacer canciones más sugerentes?

Su voz había bajado una octava hacia el final de la frase.

Esas palabras terminaron por enfadar a Masato.

—Ese no es el tipo de música que quiero transmitir —su voz sonaba dura—. Ni por el que quiero agradarle al público.

Ante ésto, Ren suavizó sus rasgos.

—Vamos, vamos. Sólo estaba bromeando. Estoy seguro que nadie aquí cree que sea la manera.

El resto asintió seriamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos sacar de ésto?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle a Syo, una voz sonó fuertemente desde el pasillo. No pudieron distinguir que decía, pero la reconocieron fácilmente.

Tal como pensaron, unos segundos más tarde pudieron ver una cabellera castaña asomando por la puerta al tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Iré preparando la sala!

Reiji corrió unos pasos más adentro de la habitación antes de notar los seis pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

Parpadeó con confusión sus brillantes orbes grises.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya está ocupado?

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

Mientras Tokiya contaba -una vez más- los sucesos de la tarde, los demás se dedicaron a observar a su superior.

Reiji vestía un traje de cola de golondrina y un sombrero bombín a juego. En sus manos, además de un par de discos CD´s sostenía cuatro bastones, todos con diferente empuñadura. Resultó obvio que venía a hacer una prueba con vestuario. Su risa los sacó de su contemplación.

—¿Acaso eso los ha tenido preocupados? —su sonrisa estaba libre de toda burla y sólo buscaba relajarlos. Aún así nadie contestó— Bueno, no hay problema.

Dicho ésto los rodeó para dirigirse al reproductor. Mientras colocaba el nuevo CD siguió hablando.

—¡Tienen suerte! —giró y les guiñó— ¡Hoy Quartet Night les dará una demostración especial!

Al tiempo que decía ésto la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Los tres integrantes restantes entraron estudiándolos con la mirada.

—¡Oye Reiji! Si la habitación estaba ocupada debiste haber ido a preparar otra, y no perder el tiempo aquí.

—¡Nada de eso, Ran-Ran! Es sólo que ésta vez ensayaremos con público.

Mientras, lo empujaba hacia la pista. Ai y Camus parecieron no tener problemas.

—De hecho —continuó—, nos servirán perfectamente como asistentes.

Caminó hacia el grupo de jóvenes, que ya se habían apostado contra una de las paredes dispuestos a observar el espectáculo. Reiji les fue entregando los bastones con ojo crítico, secretamente asegurándose de que sus tres compañeros pudieran ver en manos de quien quedaba cada bastón. Al final, quedaron repartidos entre Otoya, Cecil, Ren y Syo.

Por alguna razón, el resultado pareció enfadar a Ranmaru.

—¿¡Qué estás planeando ahora Reiji!?

—Nada, nada, Ran-Ran. Sólo pensé que ya que van a permanecer aquí bien podrían ayudarnos —Nadie le creyó ni por un momento, por eso agregó—. Pero un profesional puede trabajar en cualquier circunstancia ¿verdad Ran-Ran?

El rockero apretó los dientes, pero no añadió nada más.

Ambos se colocaron junto a Ai y Camus.

—¡Música por favor, Otoyan!

"¡Te amo! Acercándote a mi

en estos legendarios

concederé tus deseos

mi preciada querida.

"Te enseñaremos nuestro sueño eterno"

Desde las primeras notas pudieron sentir su cuerpo llenarse de energía.

"No voy a parar

No puedo parar"

Ningún integrante de Starish había tenido la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a sus superiores en un actuación desde la presentación de _Poison Kiss_. En este momento se lamentaban por ello.

"Tan peligroso

estamos ardiendo con

**¡El amor del **

**cuarteto nocturno!**"

Los chicos pensaron que no era de extrañar que les solicitaran trabajo como Quartet Night, en lugar de como solistas. Sus voces sonaban increíbles y armoniosas estando juntas.

Entonces, la coreografía cambió.

"La ternura de ese corazón en... ¡ah! Shalala, mi ángel"

Durante un segundo Otoya se encontró entre los brazos de Reiji, pero éste se separó rápidamente, con un guiño y llevándose el bastón consigo.

"Un suspiro que vive en una dulce imagen"

Ranmaru acarició el rostro de Cecil, y mientras el moreno -y el resto de Starish- intentaba reaccionar, tomó su bastón para luego volver al centro.

"Se vuelve tan ardiente, es aún más una tortura"

Camus caminó majestuosamente hacia Ren, quien ya estaba preparado y le extendió su bastón. El conde lo tomó y completó con una reverencia antes de retomar su sitio.

"Pero está bien, no es como si lo odiara"

Al igual que con _Poison Kiss, Ai _logró encender el rostro de Syo, ésta vez apoyándose en una rodilla y tomando su mano cuando hubo agarrado su bastón.

El resto de la coreografía los idols siguieron usando los bastones. Su manejo de éstos elementos era perfecto. Los hacían parecer una extensión de su cuerpo.

«Verdaderos profesionales» pensaron. Sus dudas quedaron despejadas. Esa era, sin dudas, una música capaz de arrasar con una "fuerza ardiente y abrasadora".

Hacia el final de la canción ésta aumentó su energía.

"Estás probablemente dejándolo todo a un beso

te enseñaremos nuestro sueño eterno

encantador, como nunca lo has conocido antes"

En cuatro diferentes poses Quartet Night esperó hasta que el eco de las últimas notas se apagara, y recién entonces, cuando se hizo el silencio, desarmaron sus posiciones.

—¡Oigan! ¿piensan quedarse así mucho tiempo?

La dura voz de Ranmaru los trajo de vuelta. Otoya, con su entusiasmo de siempre, fue el único en expresar sus pensamientos.

—¡Eso fue fantástico! Ahora puedo comprenderlo —«¿Comprenderlo?» se preguntaron Ai, Camus y Ranmaru. El pelirrojo siguió—. También me gustaría poder cantar así.

Reiji sonrió. Lo que siguió sorprendió a casi todos los presentes.

El mayor tomó de la barbilla a Otoya y la acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

Su voz sonó ligeramente sensual.

—Bueno, si es lo que Otoya quiere, acepto enseñarle. Soy su sempai después de todo.

Nadie se movió por unos momentos, con los ojos puestos en la pareja. Ai, en cambio, se veía aburrido.

Otoya vio como el rostro de su superior se alejó rápidamente. Ranmaru lo había tomado del cuello del traje, y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—Es suficiente. Hay trabajo que hacer. Hemos comprobado que el vestuario esta bien y es hora de devolverlo.

—¡Mou! ¡Ran-Ran!

Los vieron desaparecer fuera de la habitación. El grupo de Starish miró ahora a Camus, que se había apartado para recuperar los CD´s, y a Ai, que se veía acostumbrado a la situación que acababa de pasar. Con miedo, se preguntaron el por qué.

—¡Mikaze! ¡Camus! —Se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Los mencionados se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y, resignados, también salieron.

Otoya finalmente habló.

—Vaya día...

Los demás asintieron débilmente, permaneciendo con la mirada donde habían visto desaparecer al ardiente cuarteto nocturno.

* * *

Parece que Reiji a tomado la delantera ¡Y Natsuki no ha estado en todo el capítulo! No se preocupen, tendrá una gran participación en el futuro.

¿Qué canción será la siguiente que los chicos interpretaran? ¡Anímense a adivinar!

¡Saludos! Me despido con una reverencia.

_El Arlequín_


	3. ¡Me convertiré en tu héroe!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Aquí el capítulo tres. Intentaré tener el próximo en una semana, pero es época de exámenes.

Nuevamente agradecimientos a «silvermoon249» y por supuesto a K-chan: ¡Disfruta el capítulo cariño!

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Ni el anime ni los juegos.

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Me convertiré en tu héroe!**

**Beautiful Love**

Esa mañana, los agudos instintos de Syo le dijeron que algo andaba mal. Antes de abrir los ojos intentó dilucidar de qué se trataba.

La sensación le era algo conocida, muy similar a la que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que Satsuki aparecía en lugar de su amigo. Era un muy claro indicador de problemas.

Resignado a tener que salir de su confortable cama, y lidiar con lo que sea que hubiera surgido, lentamente levantó los párpados.

Su corazón casi se detiene.

A sólo centímetros de su rostro se encontraban un par de ojos celestes, mirándolo escrutadoramente.

Syo recordaba alguna vez haber oído por ahí, que el color de ojos de su superior era "_calipso_". ¿Era eso siquiera un color? Lo dudaba.

«¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Éste no es momento para eso!»

El rubio, en su intento por apartarse tanto como le fuera posible, creyó que se fundiría con la almohada. Ai, al verlo despierto, se incorporó con naturalidad.

—Buenos días.

—¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? —Syo susurró con fuerza, intentando que se notara su enfado. Aunque hubiera querido gritar esas palabras, no olvidaba que Natsuki seguía durmiendo en la cama de arriba.

—En la mayoría de los países es costumbre dar un saludo por las mañanas, al encontrarse por primera vez en el día con una persona —su voz sonaba como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño—. Siendo éste uno de esos países, uno creería que ya estarías al tanto de esta norma social.

—Syo apretó los dientes y contuvo una respuesta. A estas alturas sabía que nada conseguiría discutiendo. En vez de eso se puso de pie y miró al reloj. Aún faltaba media hora para que sonara el despertador y tuviera que comenzar su tediosa rutina.

Ai seguía mirándolo desde al lado de la cama.

—El director Shinning ha mandado a llamarnos. Sólo a ti y a mí. Tienes diez minutos. Si no estas listo, me iré de todas formas.

Syo maldijo mientras corría al baño.

Logró prepararse en tiempo récord. Cuando salió, Ai estaba esperándolo junto a la puerta.

El lugar de dirigirse a él, Syo caminó hasta un durmiente Natsuki. Como todas las mañanas, tomó los lentes que se le habían caído durante el sueño y los colocó sobre su rostro. Sus manos permanecieron en contacto sólo un poco más de lo necesario. Natsuki siguió durmiendo.

Syo podía sentir la mirada de su superior taladrándole la espalda. Ai estaba intrigado por ese pequeño ritual de todos los días, lo sabía. Sin embargo nunca había comentado al respecto, guardándose sus preguntas. El rubio estaba agradecido. Tal vez pudo contarles de Satsuki a sus compañeros, pero era mejor que no mucha gente supiera del problema. Podría afectar seriamente la carrera del mayor.

«Hay secretos que es mejor guardarse», se dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El viaje hasta la oficina de Shinning fue silencioso. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en cuál sería la razón por la que el director había pedido verlos a ellos, dejando fuera a Natsuki. Al final decidió dejar de darles vueltas a tema. Intentar encontrar la razón detrás de las acciones de Shinning Saotome era una tarea titánica, que sólo le traería dolores de cabeza.

Aún así su desconcierto aumento cuando entró a la habitación.

Haruka y Masato se encontraban allí. Ambos estaban frente al escritorio vacío y habían volteado al escuchar la puerta. Ella sonrió.

—¡Mikaze-sempai! ¡Syo-kun!

Masato los saludó formalmente, aunque con calidez. Se veía aliviado de ver a alguien más ahí.

—¡Perfecto! Ya están todos aquí.

El rubio notó entonces a Ringo y a Hyuuga, que se encontraban sentados junto a la pared, en unos mullidos sillones. Se los veía con mucho trabajo, rodeados de papeles y tazas de café.

Ringo se acercó a ellos, vistiendo casual en unos jeans y un sweter largo. Su cabello lucía maravilloso como siempre, notó Haruka encantada.

—El director no tardará en llegar.

Los recién llegados saludaron a ambos profesores. Justo cuando estaban a punto de preguntar por su presencia allí, Shinning apareció -misteriosamente- sentado en su escritorio.

—¡Ah! ¡Jóvenes! Es bueno ver que ya están aquí ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Listos para otro fantástico día como idols?

Haruka asintió efusivamente. El resto, con algo más de reserva, pero el director pareció satisfecho.

—Hoy están reunidos aquí para un nuevo trabajo. Debo decirles, que debido al gran éxito de Quartet Night y Starish, La Agencia a resuelto probar algo nuevo. Se ha decidido combinar voces de ambos grupos para la creación de ¡nuevas y magníficas canciones!.

El silencio en la sala era absoluto. Shinning dejó que la información colara a sus cerebros. Luego continuó:

—¡Mikaze-san! ¡Hijirikawa-san! ¡Kurusu-san! Han sido seleccionados para ser los primeros en probar esta nueva modalidad. Servirán como experimento.

A Syo no le gustó nada cómo sonó la palabra "experimento" en boca del director. Éste se dirigió a Haruka.

—¡Miss Nanami! Será usted la encargada de poner música a este proyecto.

Ella parpadeó, aún confusa.

En un segundo, el hombre saltó por encima del escritorio, quedando amenazadoramente cerca de ellos. Su voz sonó como una advertencia.

—De más esta decirles que futuros trabajos dependen de su éxito, y por lo tanto espero absoluta dedicación y cooperación de su parte ¿Está entendido?

Los jóvenes tragaron con dificultad. Ringo salió al rescate.

—¡Oh vamos! Todos son talentosos y trabajadores —abrazó a Haruka sin dejar de mirar a Saotome—. Sin duda lo harán bien.

—Contamos con ustedes —agregó Hyuuga, aún desde el sillón.

Shinning se vio de acuerdo. Arreglados los últimos detalles, los despidió de la oficina.

* * *

—¿Quartet Night y Starish juntos?

Fue recién pasado el mediodía del día siguiente cuando los siete miembros de Starish pudieron reunirse todos juntos en el salón. Masato y Syo acababan de contarles la noticia, y todos los miraban sorprendidos. Syo no los culpaba. Él mismo había necesitado todo un día para digerir las palabras del director.

—¿Es eso posible? —Ren se veía divertido por la situación de sus amigos.

—Será dificultoso, es cierto —Masato había estado pensando en el asunto desde el momento en que se retiró de la oficina. Sabía que podía trabajar bien con Syo ¿Pero con Ai?—. Mikaze-sempai puede ser una persona difícil.

—¿¡Difícil!? —Syo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y tiró de su cabello— De todos modos tenemos que hacerlo ¡Hyuuga-sensei dijo que contaba con nosotros!

Ren reprimió una risa. Tokiya se dirigió a él.

—Yo no me reiría, sin embargo. ¿Acaso no dijeron que ellos sólo serían el principio? Si todo va bien, y estoy seguro que así será, también tendremos que cantar junto a los superiores.

Se escuchó un gemido lastimero y todos voltearon a ver a Cecil, que permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida. Resultó obvio que se estaba imaginando trabajar con Camus.

Nadie pudo evitar reírse.

Así los encontró Haruka cuando entró al salón. Rápidamente los chicos se incorporaron para saludarla con alegría.

Ella se veía adorablemente desaliñada. Su vestido color crema de había arrugado ligeramente, y unos pocos cabellos salían rebeldes de su peinado. Sonreía a pesar que se encontraba levemente agitada.

—¿Has corrido hasta aquí, Haruka-chan?

—Bueno, estaba ansiosa por presentarles ésto, Hijirikawa-san, Syo-kun.

Extendió sus brazos y pudieron ver las partituras en ellos. Natsuki intentó tomarlas, pero Masato fue más rápido. Syo se asomó sobre su hombro para leer.

—Mikaze-sempai ha dejado en claro que no quiere que nadie más vea el trabajo hasta la grabación —explicó la chica.

El resto pareció decepcionado. En verdad querían ver la nueva melodía.

—¡Ésto es perfecto!

—Haruka-chan, te has superado nuevamente.

Ella les sonrió agradecida, pero enseguida se ensombreció con preocupación.

—Mikaze-sempai aún tiene que aprobarlo.

—Estoy seguro que cualquier canción que escriba la corderita superará sus estándares.

El grupo asintió. Syo agarró las hojas.

—Creo que es momento de averiguarlo. Mikaze-sempai aún debe estar en el cuarto.

Dicho ésto, Syo, Masato y Haruka salieron a buscarlo.

Una vez delante de la puerta, sintieron flaquear su determinación, pero se repusieron rápidamente. Syo tocó un par de veces y entró. Los otros dos le siguieron de cerca.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, a pesar de ser temprano en la tarde. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y la única luz provenía del computador de Ai, quien seguía tecleando en la máquina con fluidez, de espaldas a ellos.

Parecía no haber notado su presencia, pero Syo sabía mejor.

—Buenos días Mikaze-sempai —la voz de Haruka sonó decidida, si bien la chica se sentía como un flan por dentro—. Le hemos traído la nueva melodía.

Ai se detuvo. Cerró el computador, y recién entonces volteó su silla hacia ellos.

—Buenos días —cumplió con la formalidad y extendió la mano sin otra palabra.

Los tres jóvenes contuvieron la respiración mientras miraban los ojos de superior moverse siguiendo las líneas del pentagrama. Fueron unos minutos tensos.

Finalmente Ai bajó las hojas y levantó la vista. Su rostro continuaba pétreo.

—Según mis datos, esta canción cumplirá con los requisitos.

Al fin pudieron soltar el aire. Sin embargo la tranquilidad les duró poco.

—Pero debo aclararles que una canción aceptable no será suficiente. Sin van a trabajar conmigo no esperaré menos que la perfección. Trabajaremos duramente durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron duras, los chicos supieron leer entre líneas. Ai estaba, a su manera, alentándolos a esforzarse al máximo. Se sintieron motivados.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueran difíciles.

Una semana después del anuncio de Shinning, los cinco miembros restantes de Starish, y su compositora, observaban en silencio al trío desde la puerta del cuarto de ensayos.

Luego de contemplar la práctica durante unos momentos, se alejaron en silencio hasta el pasillo.

—No han parado de trabajar durante toda la semana —les contó Haruka.

Natsuki se veía preocupado.

—He visto a Syo-chan muy cansado estos días. Creo que esta vez en verdad se está excediendo. Pero no a aceptado escucharme cuando le sugerí que tomara un descanso.

—¿Qué hay de Hijirikawa? —preguntó Tokiya.

—Le he visto bien. Además, por supuesto, del cansancio normal por éstos ensayos.

El grupo se asomó una vez más a la puerta.

Dentro, los tres miembros se veían exhaustos, cubiertos de sudor y agitados.

Syo, a pesar de ser un gran bailarín, parecía estar teniendo problemas para seguirle el ritmo a su superior.

Nuevamente, se alejaron antes de que Ai los descubriera. En ese momento ven a Reiji acercarse.

—Ai-Ai los está llevando al límite ¿Verdad?

Susurró esas palabras. Incluso él sabía que en ese momento era mejor no molestar a Ai. No hizo falta que nadie contestara.

El mayor se alejó a mirar, y volvió enseguida.

—Esos dos necesitan un descanso. Aveces es necesario ponerle un alto a Ai-Ai —los jóvenes se sorprendieron por ésa afirmación—. ¿Saben? Ningún estudiante bajo su tutela ha durado más de un mes. Que hallan llegado hasta aquí es impresionante ¡_Congratulations_!

—Mikaze-sempai es verdaderamente exigente —comentó Otoya.

El rostro de Reiji cambió. Perdió su sonrisa y su mirada se tornó nostálgica.

—Ai es... complicado.

La falta del mote que siempre usaba para el menor, y su súbito cambio de actitud, extrañó a los presentes.

De repente, soltó un par de risas.

—¿Kotobuki-san?

—Estaba recordando —volvía a tener su usual energía—. La primera vez que La Agencia nos reunió para formar Quartet Night, Ai tomó las partituras e hizo las letras de todos por sí sólo. Dijo que según sus datos, esas eran las palabras que nosotros usaríamos —se rió un poco más— ¡Ran-Ran y Myu-chan estaban que echaban fuego!

«Eso suena justo como Mikaze-sempai»

—Pos supuesto, desechamos esa letra y compusimos otra todos juntos —y añadió soñadoramente—. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha crecido Ai-Ai.

Reiji se despidió después de esas palabras, alegando que aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Viendo que ahí no tenían mucho más para hacer, el grupo se disolvió.

* * *

Dentro, en la sala de ensayos, sonaban en el reproductor las últimas notas de la canción. Los tres chicos mantuvieron las poses hasta el final, y cuando hubo pasado el tiempo necesario, Ai dio la señal, y desarmaron posiciones.

Enseguida Masato y Syo comenzaron a respirar agitadamente, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Les hubiera gustado poder tirarse a descansar en el piso, pero, como sabían muy bien, eso no está permitido para ningún bailarín. Sus músculos se enfriarían rápidamente y, al retomar la actividad, podrían lesionarse. Se contentaron con permanecer de pie, sin hacer movimientos.

El ejercicio también parecía estar pasándole factura a Ai, aunque en un grado mucho menor. Afortunadamente, reconoció que era momento de un descanso.

—Debo ir a ver a Kotobuki. Sé que ha estado metiendo la nariz por aquí —se dirigió a la puerta—. Tienen quince minutos. Cuando vuelva, seguiremos con las vocales.

Masato utilizó varios minutos para para recuperar el aliento, y luego se incorporó.

Caminó hacia la pared en donde habían dejado los bolsos, junto a la puerta, y tomó una botella de agua. Luego de unos tragos volteó a ver a Syo. La visión le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio aún permanecía en la misma posición que cuando terminaran, y parecía estar teniendo problemas para recuperar el aliento. Sujetaba su pecho con una mano.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Masato, sin embargo, se preocupó. Volvió a agacharse para tomar otra botella y caminó hasta entregársela.

Syo se las arregló para formar una sonrisa, y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—Puedes pedir más tiempo de descanso ¿Sabes? Mikaze-sempai puede ser duro, pero no se negará.

—Lo sé, pero no lo necesito —cuando el otro no se vio convencido repitió—. No te preocupes. Algo como ésto no me vencerá. Sólo me hará mas fuerte.

El mayor se preguntó si realmente era así, pero al ver que el ánimo había regresado al rostro de Syo, lo dejó pasar.

No obstante, su intranquilidad volvería con creces más tarde, cuando Ai regresara para continuar, y Masato observara al rubio tambalearse, por un instante, al ponerse de pie.

* * *

Esa noche el cuarto estaba vacío cuando Masato se sentó junto al tatami -que había recuperado con reticencia de su mentor-. Ranmaru no volvería hasta el otro día, y podía escucharse a Ren en la ducha.

El joven estaba disfrutando del té cuando su mirada vagó hasta encontrarse con los papeles sobre la mesa. Allí, junto a las hojas de partituras, se encontraba la letra de la nueva canción. La tomó con una mano, mientras sujetaba la taza con la otra.

Al principio sólo ojeó el papel, habiendo leído -y cantado- muchas veces esa letra en los últimos días. Luego, se detuvo. Comenzó a leer todo desde el principio, ésta vez con mucho más cuidado.

Ya conocía las expresiones que Syo utilizaba en sus canciones. Sus letras hacían una fuerte alusión al heroísmo, la fortaleza, y el coraje. "Para protegerte, lo prometo, ¡me convertiré en tu héroe!" era una frase claramente esperada viniendo de su vivaz amigo. Siempre lo reconoció como algo propio de su personalidad.

Ahora, por primera vez, se preguntaba qué impulsaba al rubio a escribir esas palabras.

Por estar intentado recordar las letras de canciones anteriores de Syo, no notó que la ducha había dejado de correr, hasta que sintió gotas de agua caer sobre su hombro. Giró su rostro, y se encontró con el de Ren, que se asomaba desde detrás, inclinado para poder leer la hoja.

—¡estás mojándome Jinguji! —con habilidad, Masato apartó la letra de la vista.

—Oh, vamos Masa. Estaba mirando eso.

—Ya sabes que Mikaze-sempai no quiere que nadie vea la canción hasta el final —volteó para no ver a Ren—. Y también sabes que no te he dado permiso para llamarme así.

Ren se incorporó y se alejó, aún secándose el pelo. Estaba descalzo y sólo vestía unos jeans. Contestó consciente de que el otro evitaba mirarlo.

—Oto-chan te llama así —no lo dijo con celos, sino que parecía entretenido— En verdad ¿a donde a ido toda esa lindura que solías tener de niño?

Aún de espaldas, pudo sentir a Masato apretar los dientes y tragarse una respuesta. Ren sonrió.

* * *

Los ensayos continuaron durante cinco días más.

En el salón, los integrantes de Starish -menos Syo- escuchaban atentamente a Masato y Haruka.

—¿La grabación será mañana? Eso es algo repentino —habló Tokiya.

—Así es —respondió Haruka— Mikaze-sempai ha considerado que ya están listos. Están todos invitados, por supuesto.

Los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron.

—_¡Hurray!_ Por supuesto que estaré allí Haruka-chan —Otoya sonaba animado. El resto asintió con entusiasmo.

—Es una suerte que mañana tenga un hueco en la agenda —agregó Ren.

Haruka les pasó los datos de la localización. Luego, se oyó la voz de Natsuki.

—¿Es éso de Ai-chan, Masa-kun?

Se refería a un libro que Masato llevaba en las manos. El joven heredero lo miró asombrado. No tanto por la confianza con la que se había referido a su mentor, sino por haber reconocido un libro de la biblioteca de Ai.

—Sí, Mikaze-sempai ha sido sorpresivamente amable. Se ofreció a prestarme libros de su colección cuando mostré interés en ellos.

—¡Ai-chan es encantador! —Natsuki tenía una amplia sonrisa— Es en verdad muy atento como sempai. Aunque, a diferencia de Syo-chan, aún no le gusta que le abrace.

«No creo que a Syo le guste tampoco, Natsuki» el pensamiento fue general.

—¿Donde se encuentra Syo ahora?— preguntó Cecil.

—En nuestro cuarto. Descansando —el rubio había perdido algo de su alegría—. Me preocupa un poco. Syo-chan tiene mucha energía, pero incluso él tiene un límite —pensó unos segundos y continuó— ¡Una vez terminen con éste trabajo obligaré a Syo-chan a descansar! Incluso si tengo que atarlo a la cama.

Tokiya se atragantó, y Ren estalló en risas. El resto los miró confundidos.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Natsuki despertó confundido. Su primera visión fue la del rostro de Syo, quién se había inclinado sobre él al colocarle los lentes. Las manos permanecieron en sus mejillas unos momentos más. Normalmente, que Syo fuese lo primero que viera al despertar le alegraba toda la mañana. Esta vez, se alarmó.

—Syo-chan ¿has dormido bien?

El menor se veía agotado, y algo pálido.

—¡Claro que he dormido bien, Natsuki! —Syo intentó infundir esas palabras de energía, pero no engaño a su amigo, quien se incorporó en la cama — Debo irme.

Natsuki vio entonces a Ai , que los observaba en silencio desde la puerta.

—Claro Syo-chan ¡Te estaré dando ánimos ésta tarde!

Los otros dos idols se retiraron con un saludo.

Horas después, los miembros libres de Quartet Night y Starish esperaban en el estudio.

Otoya y Cecil recorrían el lugar de lado a lado, curioseando todo.

La grabación se llevaría a cabo en un plató al fondo de la habitación. Las luces y las cámaras ya estaban correctamente colocadas y listas para funcionar. Además de los chicos, también se encontraban presentes otras pocas personas, integrantes del equipo de preparación y filmación.. El video que saliera de este trabajo sería enviado a los cabezas de la agencia Shinning, y , si éstos la aprobaban, podrían filmar la versión final para la publicación del _single._

Si todo salía bien, sólo bastaría con una toma.

—¡Ah! ¡La juventud! —Reiji miraba a Otoya y a Cecil. Apoyados contra la pared, detrás suyo, Ranmaru y Camus se daban la espalda, sin dirigirse la palabra, y con expresión agria.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Reiji-san? —susurró Haruka.

—¿Hm? ¡Ah, éso! No es nada. Esos dos pelean todo el tiempo. Es sólo que Ai-Ai suele estar para calmar las aguas —y agregó riendo—. De hecho, recuerdo una vez que ¡Hmpf!

Tokiya había repentinamente tapado su boca. Con la otra mano, se llevó un dedo a los labios. Escucharon con atención.

—No pude evitar sentir pena por el pequeño rubio ¡Te lo digo! Me ha costado mucho tapar sus ojeras y cubrir su palidez.

La voz provenía de un grupo de chicas hablando en susurros, a pocos metros de ellos. A excepción de Otoya y Cecil, que se encontraban más lejos, el resto de los jóvenes también pudieron oír esas palabras. La preocupación se dibujó en sus rostros.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo, se oyó fuertemente:

—¡Todos listos!

Las luces se encendieron. La música comenzó a sonar.

"Desde el día que nos conocimos

Todo el panorama ha cambiado completamente.

La ciudad entera se ve deslumbrante.

¡Flash! ¡Flash!"

Sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al ver al trío. Se veían fantásticos, brillando por su melodía y su actuación.

"Por ejemplo, si me fueran a decir

que para protegerte, sólo puedo escoger uno

entre "amor" y "paz mundial"

¿¡Amor!? ¿¡Paz!?"

—¡Oh! Suenan realmente bien juntos —habló Reiji.

"Sería el tipo de héroe

que te elegiría sólo a ti

sin dudar"

Haruka se veía encantada. Incluso Ranmaru y Camus se habían acercado a ver.

"¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Eres hermosa!

Quiero decirte pronto estos sentimientos.

Porque ¡Te amo! En verdad ¡Te amo!"

Estaban llegando al final. Los jóvenes tuvieron que apretar los labios para evitar sumarse a la música, que los invitaba a cantar.

"Brillando más

que un diamante

¡Te enviaré este amor!

Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos hasta que, al fin, se escuchó:

—¡Corten!

Inmediatamente, el estudio se llenó de algarabía.

El trío bajó para ser felicitado por sus compañeros.

—¡Ai-Ai! ¡Eso ha estado genial!

—Buen trabajo, Masa.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

—¡Buen trabajo a todos!

—La música ha sido excelente, Haruka-chan.

—Según mis datos, ésto será suficiente para Shinning.

En medio de tantas personas, Natsuki intentó encontrar a Syo.

—¡Syo-chan!

Su grito preocupado alertó a los demás.

Syo se había apartado, y se encontraba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Una mano la llevaba fuertemente apretada sobre el corazón. Cuando Natsuki llegó a su lado, lo notó cubierto por sudor frío. El resto también corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Que sucede Kurusu?

—Ochibi-chan...

—Lo siento —respondió él, y con esfuerzo los miró a los ojos —tendrán que llamar a una ambulancia.

Dicho ésto, se desvaneció en los brazos de Natsuki.

* * *

He maltratado al pequeño Syo en éste capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, en el próximo lo compensaré con creces. ¡Llegará el momento del romance!

¿Les gusta escuchar a Reiji hablar en inglés? Yo, personalmente, lo adoro.

Me despido con una reverencia, _My Ladies._

_El Arlequín_


	4. El sueño de los dos

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡Lamento la tardanza!

Pero era muy importante que rindiera bien mis exámenes, y no quería escribir éste capítulo a las apuradas, se merecen mi mejor esfuerzo.

Quiero aclarar una buena pregunta que me ha enviado K-chan: en el anime, Natsuki y Syo son amigos de la infancia, mientras que en juego no. He optado por un término intermedio, donde sí se conocían, pero no eran tan cercanos, y por lo tanto Natsuki no sabe de la enfermedad de Syo. ¿Por qué? Porque me parece que escribir la reacción de Nacchan es lo más interesante ¿no?.

Nuevamente reconocimientos a «silvermoon249» y agradecimientos a Kisaragi Kana: ¡espero que disfrutes el cap! Y que te halla ido bien en los exámenes (a mi me fue bien, ¡gracias por tu aliento!)

K-chan dado que Syo es tu personaje favorito (y que te hice esperar tanto) ¡Éste capítulo está dedicado para tí! Es especialmente largo, para disculparme por la espera.

Más notas al final del capítulo (o se cansarán de mi)

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Ni el anime ni los juegos.

**Capítulo 4**

**El sueño de los dos**

**Gox2! Jet Coaster**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tubo que despertar así. Rodeado de cables, tubos y máquinas, todo de un desagradable color blanco. La ocasión pasada realmente había esperado que fuera la última vez. Pero claro, también lo había esperado la vez anterior a esa. Y la anterior a esa.

«Que iluso»

Sin dejarse desalentar, comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo una rutina. Flexionó levemente los brazos y piernas, rotó el cuello tanto como la cama se lo permitió, y dobló los dedos de las manos y de los pies, uno por uno.

Tal como esperaba, sus músculos dolían, y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si el mismo aire se resistiera a sus movimientos. Pero todo estaba bien. Cerró los ojos, y respiró tranquilo, relajándose contra las sábanas.

Sin embargo, no se permitió más que unos segundos de descanso. Sabía lo que seguía. Volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha y divisó el botón verde junto a la pared de su cama. Evitando movimientos bruscos sacó su brazo desde abajo de las sábanas, y lo presionó.

Esperó en silencio. Había evitado los pensamientos dolorosos hasta ese momento, pero allí, mientras permanecía quieto en la sala tenuemente iluminada, éstos le golpearon con fuerza.

«¿Cómo sucedió ésto? ¿Cómo voy a explicarlo?» pero sobre todo «¿Qué sucederá ahora?»

Sintió su corazón acelerarse por la ansiedad, y por el costado captó los números en una pantalla cercana subir rápidamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Respiró profundo. «Bueno, sea lo que sea, sólo me queda afrontarlo.» Intentó no pensar en ello.

Los números bajaron.

Escuchó pasos detenerse junto a la puerta, y luego, suavemente, ésta se abrió. Afortunadamente, reconoció con rapidez a la persona que entró.

— Me gustaría poder decir que me alegro de verte, Syo-kun, pero creo que ésta no es la mejor situación.

Marie era ya una enfermera conocida para él. La había conocido hacía tiempo, en una de sus inesperadas visitas al hospital, varios años atrás. La muer rondaba los cuarenta, era algo regordeta y un poco más baja que la estatura promedio. Llevaba siempre su cabello moreno recogido en un elegante moño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención al rubio, eran sus amables maneras. En un mundo frío e impersonal, como podía serlo un hospital, Marie buscaba la manera de reconfortarlo. No era la única, por supuesto, pero sí la más flexible. Se alegraba de verla allí.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y comenzó a revisar los tubos, y a comprobar las pantallas.

— Si tantas ganas tenías de vernos, bien pudiste haber pasado a tomar un café ¿sabes?

Syo le devolvió el gesto, y la observó trabajar.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro —Esperó unos segundos y, habiendo perdido la sonrisa, continuó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Su voz sonaba ronca, y se habría preocupado por ello de ser ésta su primera vez allí.

— Unas siete horas —ella le alcanzó un vaso con agua y le instó a tomar—. Tu condición o era grave, y te estabilizaron en minutos. El resto del tiempo sólo estuviste durmiendo ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

El rubio asintió si mirarla, y luego contestó las preguntas de rutina. Marie cambió de tema cuando estuvo satisfecha.

— Syo-kun debes saber que respetando tus deseos, y dado que fue un problema menor, aún no nos hemos comunicado con Kaoru-kun ¿No crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

—¡No! —el rubio recibió una dura mirada y bajó la voz— Estoy bien ahora, y Kaoru está lejos. No quiero que se preocupe y salga disparado hasta aquí.

Los ojos acusadores de la enfermera evidenciaban su desacuerdo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Sin embargo, siguió hablando.

— Tus amigos también están aquí. Al no ser familiares no les he revelado ninguna información, salvo que te encuentras bien, y que mejorarás pronto. Aún así no han querido marcharse hasta poder verte —Soltó un resoplido—. Creo que incluso un par de ellos intentaron colarse ¡Será posible! Nadie ha podido convencerles de esperar en casa.

Syo no pudo evitar una sonrisa «¿En qué momento he conseguido tan buenos amigos?»

En ése momento, no obstante, le hubiera gustado no tener que enfrentarlos tan pronto. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para armarse de valor. Él no era una persona que huía, y ellos se merecían una explicación.

— Syo-kun ¿Quieres que haga pasar a alguno de ellos?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Podrías dejarlos pasar a todos? Creo que sería mejor así —Dejo implícita la parte donde decía que no podría pasar por la misma conversación más de una vez. Ella lo entendería.

— Bueno, no se supone que estén permitidas tantas personas a la vez, éste es un lugar pequeño —Marie bajó la voz—, pero supongo que por ésta ocasión lo podemos dejar pasar.

El rubio le agradeció, y ella se acercó a la puerta. Justo antes de marcharse, volteó y le enseñó los pulgares hacia arriba, junto con una sonrisa.

Syo se dedicó a esperar.

Sentía el estómago pesado, y sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con su condición. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder dormir, pero era consciente de que el peso de la preocupación y la culpabilidad que sentía no le dejarían descansar. Esos sentimientos, que durante años lo había acechado desde lejos, y que había desterrado a lo profundo de su mente, creyendo ilusamente que podría ignorarlos, ahora lo rodeaban como una espesa niebla, impidiéndole respirar.

Necesitaba salir de esa sensación de asfixia. Se preguntó si no iría a parar a una situación peor.

Decidió confiar en sus amigos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un tropel de pisadas se escucharan cerca. Unos segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió.

El rostro preocupado de Haruka fue el primero en asomarse, seguido de cerca por la mirada alarmada de Natsuki. Sólo después de haber divisado al rubio sentado en la cama, se animaron a entrar, con una sonrisa aliviada.

Inmediatamente después, las cabezas de Otoya y Cecil se divisaron por la puerta. Y una vez se hubieron asegurado que estaba bien entrar, se apresuraron a su lado.

Syo se vio rápidamente rodeado por sus amigos, y , sorpresivamente, por sus superiores. Todos parecían dudar antes de entrar, pero al verlo, acudían a su lado con sonrisas y palabras de alivio.

El rubio estaba abrumado por las atenciones. Reiji y Otoya no paraban de hablar sobre lo preocupados que estaban todos. Natsuki exclamó entre sollozos lo bueno que era verlo bien. Ai comentaba algo sobre la información en las pantallas,y podía ver a Cecil intentando hablarle por encima de todo el ruido, pero no podía escucharlo. A su lado, podía sentir a Ren, que permanecía en silencio, pero cuyos ojos no paraban de recorrerlo de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de su estado. Haruka se había posicionado a su otro lado, y había tomado su mano.

Sabía que debía pedirles que bajaran la voz, recordarles que estaban en un hospital. Pero se encontraba feliz. Aquella bruma pesada y densa se había disipado con la calidez de esas personas. De pronto, a Syo le dejó de parecer que la habitación era blanca y fría.

Por fortuna, Tokiya demostró ser nuevamente la voz de la razón, y cuando Ranmaru hubo golpeado suavemente a Reiji, intentando parar su verborrea, pero consiguiendo sólo sumar más quejidos al caos de la habitación, el sereno artista elevó la voz para recordarles que de no comportarse, los echarían de allí.

Eso pareció calmarlos, y finalmente, el barullo disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

Haruka tomó la palabra.

— Nos alegra ver que estás bien, Syo-kun

Mirando directamente a sus ojos sinceros, Syo encontró el valor para hablar al fin.

— Lamento haberlos preocupado.

— Eso no importa —Masato le restó importancia al asunto—. Ahora sólo debes concentrarte en recuperarte.

El resto asintió.

— ¡Oh, Syo-chan! ¿Por qué has insistido en empujarte hasta el límite? Sabía que no debía haberte dejado trabajar tan duro ¡pero Syo-chan es tan terco!

— En verdad Kurusu ¿Desvanecerte por el cansancio? También es trabajo de un idol saber cuando parar.

— ¡Vamos, Vamos Myu-chan! —Reiji intentó aligerar la conversación—. Éste es un momento para festejar ¡Nada de reprimendas! Syo-chan se asegurará de descansar bien de ahora en adelante. Entonces algo como ésto no volverá a suceder ¿Verdad, Syo-chan?

En ese instante, mientras todos aguardaban su respuesta, Syo tuvo una decisión que tomar.

Ante él estaba la opción de pasar el problema por alto. El resto de los jóvenes creía que su desmayo, y posterior internación, se debía puramente al agotamiento causado por su extrema agenda. Era normal, ya que los médicos no podían informarles la verdad. Simplemente tenía que decir que tendría más cuidado en el futuro, y el asunto quedaría olvidado. Sólo una pequeña mancha en su historia.

«¿Pero y luego, qué?»

¿Qué sucedería cuando otra causa fuera de desencadenante? No era algo que podía regular. ¿Qué, si la próxima vez ocurría durante una grabación? ¿O alguna tarde, mientras pasaban el tiempo en el salón? ¿O tal vez mientras acompañaba a Ren a correr, o salía a pasear con Haruka y Natsuki?

Entonces ellos lo sabrían. Y lo más importante, sabrían que les había mentido.

No. El momento de la verdad era ahora. Y si luego decidían que no era bueno para Starish, él seguiría adelante.

— Lo siento, pero —su voz se quebró ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos. Aún así continuó— el que algo como ésto no vuelva a ocurrir... no es algo que pueda prometer.

El silencio cayó en el cuarto. Ranmaru lo interrumpió.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué demonios significa eso, Kurusu!?

— ¿Syo-chan?

El joven desvió la vista, y la fijó hacia abajo, donde sus dedos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas.

— Lo que quiero decir —prosiguió—, es que no estoy seguro de cuando puedo volver a terminar aquí.

Esta vez, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

— Lo cierto es, que debí decirles ésto hace mucho tiempo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo —soltó una risa seca—. Aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

Para su asombro, ante sus ojos, las manos de Haruka se posaron suavemente sobre las suyas, en un gesto reconfortante.

— No fue el agotamiento lo que hizo que mi cuerpo cediera, aunque si fue lo que lo agravó. Fue mi corazón.

Al fin, levantó la mirada.

— Hay algo mal en mi corazón.

Syo dejó pasar unos segundos. No esperaba respuestas, pero Cecil le sorprendió.

— Pero estarás bien ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, puede arreglarse ¿cierto? —Sonaba inseguro y preocupado.

— ¡Claro que estaré bien! Bueno... no hay una cura... pero ¿¡Acaso crees que me dejaré vencer!?

Lamentó esa elección de palabras al ver los rostros alarmados. Su respuesta no fue tan tranquilizadora como esperaba. La tensión finalmente estalló.

— ¿¡No hay una...!?

— ¡Demonios!

Syo intentó calmarles. Supo que lo mejor era comenzar por el principio. Comenzó a hablar, y el resto de las voces callaron.

— Era un niño cuando me diagnosticaron una enfermedad genética del corazón. En ese entonces, me dijeron que no viviría más de los doce años.

El rubio los vio contener el aliento. Lo miraron asustados.

«Justo lo que quería evitar»

— Pero como ven, ya he superado las expectativas de los médicos por muchos años. Ahora me han dicho que estoy en excelentes condiciones, y, salvo por algunos ataques menores, cómo éste, no estoy en verdadero peligro —tomó aire—. Así que, por favor... por favor no se preocupen.

Sólo cuando hubieron podido procesar la nueva información, los jóvenes soltaron el aire aliviados. Aún había una pizca de preocupación en ellos -una gran pizca-, pero ahora, la situación no se veía tan mal.

— Vaya, Ochibi-chan. Casi consigues que nosotros tengamos un ataque.

A pesar de lo dicho, Ren sonaba tranquilizador. Por primera vez, a Syo no le molestó ese irritante apodo.

— Pero, Syo-kun —Otoya sonaba triste—, lo has sabido todo éste tiempo ¿Porqué nunca nos lo has dicho?

Esa era una de las preguntas que Syo más temía. Sentía las miradas atravesarlo. La de Natsuki, quien todo éste tiempo había permanecido extrañamente callado, era la mas dolorosa de todas.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Creí... que si intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido, si ignoraba la verdad, y luchaba cada día para hacer de ese frágil cuerpo, uno más fuerte... pero al parecer, no fue suficiente.

—¿No fue suficiente? Kurusu, eres fuerte. Cada parte de ti lo es. Si no te hubieras llevado al extremo, no te hubieras derrumbado. Conocer tus propios límites también es parte de la fortaleza.

Syo asintió ante Masato. Aunque era duro hablar de ello, sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? —Ai no pudo evitar el enfado por más tiempo—. Si hubieras avisado ésto, lo habría tenido en cuenta en los ensayos ¡Y al momento de hacer los horarios!

— Creí que podría soportarlo, no quería decepcionar a nadie. Pero debo admitir que no me esperaba un horario tan inhumano.

Aunque esas palabras fueron dichas en tono de broma, Ai se sintió estremecer. El gesto pasó desapercibido para los demás, excepto para Reiji, que lo observaba atentamente.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con nosotros? No hay manera que puedas decepcionaros, Ochibi-chan.

— A menos que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como ésta.

— ¡Mou, Ran-Ran! No tenías porque arruinarlo diciendo eso.

Con ésto, otra vez comenzó el estruendo. Haruka rodeó al rubio con sus brazos.

— Por favor se cuidadoso, Syo-kun.

Él asintió. Notó como Natsuki aún permanecía en silencio.

Las conversaciones tomaron un rumbo más tranquilo los siguientes minutos. Aunque Syo estaba muy cansado para participar, escucharlos hablar le traía calma, y justo cuando se quedaba sin fuerzas para mantener los párpados arriba, Marie entró a la habitación.

Sólo fue medio consciente de las despedidas. El sueño, ahora que se sentía más libre, no tardó en llegar. Sí recordó, sin embargo, las promesas de venir a verlo el día siguiente.

Esa noche, después de muchas semanas, durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente sus energías parecían haberse recobrado. Era una suerte, dado que justo en ese momento las necesitaba para lidiar con las peleas entre Camus y Cecil.

Eran un poco pasadas las dos de tarde, y el problemático dúo, juntó con Haruka, había llegado de visita unos veinte minutos atrás. Ante su llegada se habían marchado Tokiya, Natsuki y Otoya, que a su vez, habían estado con él desde la mañana.

La luz, que entraba abundantemente por la ventana, era cálida, y el día, calmo. No se correspondía en lo absoluto con la batalla campal que se había formado en el cuarto.

A pesar de que últimamente Cecil venía acatando todas las órdenes de su superior, alguna de sus tonterías habría desencadenado en enojo del mayor, y la reprimenda habría comenzado.

«Bueno» pensó Syo «al menos esta vez no me aburriré estando aquí». Miró a Haruka, que parecía estar divirtiéndose, contemplando al par de idols. De repente, ella lo miró a él.

Ignorando la pelea que seguía, la joven tomó su delicado bolso, y lo abrió para luego sacar unas partituras. Se las pasó a Syo.

Él las observó emocionado, y luego notó algo curioso.

— Había planeado dártelas luego —dijo ella—, pero ahora, me parecieron un buen regalo para tu recuperación.

— ¿Son para un dúo?

— ¡Oh, si! —respondió con alegría— Ésta canción fue escrita para ti y Natsuki-kun. He pensado en lo fantástico que se oirían en un dueto desde hace tiempo —entonces Haruka notó la falta de entusiasmo del joven—. ¿Acaso no fue buena idea? Creo que debí preguntarles primero.

— ¡No! Nada de eso. Creo que es genial.

Y era cierto. Cantar junto a Natsuki sonaba bien. Lo que le preocupaba a Syo era el comportamiento del mayor. Incluso esa mañana, aunque había venido a verlo, no le había dicho una palabra, y se había limitado a verlo en silencio.

«¡Demonios!» Esa actitud, tan fuera de lo normal en el siempre alegre joven le tenía alarmado. Syo no creía que ésta vez pudiera escapar del problema ignorándolo.

— ¡Oh! ¿No hay una canción para mi, mi musa?

— Aún no, Cecil-kun. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. En seguida reconocieron al recién llegado.

—Espero no molestar.

— ¡Hyuga-sensei!

El profesor se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa calma.

— Es bueno verte bien, Kurusu-kun.

La agradable sorpresa había dejado a Syo sin habla. Haruka rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a empujar a Cecil hacia la salida. Camus los siguió.

— Nosotros iremos rápidamente por algo de beber ¡Volveremos en un minuto!

— Pero si recién...

— ¡Camina Aijima!

Una vez que los jóvenes se hubieron marchado, Hyuga volvió a dirigirse al menor, y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, Hyuga-sensei. Gracias por venir —Syo tomó aire antes de proseguir—. Y lo lamento. Sé que había prometido no defraudarlo, pero, ¡le prometo que seré más fuerte!

El profesor no contestó. En cambio, lo miró fijamente con una expresión impenetrable durante algunos momentos. Syo se revolvió, nervioso.

— Dime, Kurusu-kun —dijo al fin— ¿Qué entiendes tú por fuerza?

La inesperada pregunta sacó al rubio de su balance. Huyga suspiró.

— Recuerda, que la mayor fuerza es la que se refleja del interior de una persona. Mira a tu alrededor.

Syo obedeció. Paseó la vista por la habitación, cuyas paredes y estantes estaban repletas de flores, cartas y globos. A su lado, incluso estaban las nuevas partituras.

Al principio se había avergonzado cuando sus compañeros, en cuestión de segundos, habían inundado el cuarto con esas tonterías. Ahora debía admitir -interiormente, porque jamás lo mencionaría- que le traían calidez.

— Ten en cuenta —prosiguió en profesor— que las personas pueden hacerse más fuertes, pero es sólo cuando estás juntas, que son verdaderamente invencibles.

Syo no supo que responder. No hizo falta.

El mayor se puso de pie. El costado de su abrigo golpeó la silla con el movimiento, y ambos pudieron escuchar el sonido de algo duro chocando contra el metal.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad —Hyuga comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo—. Había pensado en traer flores, pero no creí que realmente las apreciarías. Luego, Ringo pensó en ésto.

Extrajo dos sobres con CD´s y se los extendió al chico.

— Son antiguos —continuó—, y son de prácticas, así que no los encontrarás en otro lugar.

«¡Canciones de Hyuga-sensei! ¡Deben valer oro!» Syo sabía que el profesor había abandonado el canto años atrás. Nadie sabía la razón.

Justo cuando estaba por mencionarlo, el profesional lo llamó desde la puerta.

— Kurusu-kun —lo miró—, jamás me decepcionarás mientras seas fiel a ti mismo.

Con ésto se marchó. Syo tardo unos momentos en reaccionar.

— ¡Gracias Huyga-sensei! —gritó mientras una tibieza agradable le recorría el cuerpo.

* * *

Syo obtuvo el alta recién al otro día, junto con una advertencia de no volver a sobrepasarse con el ejercicio.

Aunque todo el grupo le había insistido que tenían deseos de ir por él, Syo les aseguró que no hacia falta, y les pidió que retornaran a sus trabajos normalmente.

Al final, fueron Tokiya y Masato quienes fueron a buscarlo al mediodía, y lo acompañaron durante todo el camino de vuelta al edificio de la agencia. El viaje fue corto y alegre.

Una vez hubieron llegado, los dos mayores lo guiaron hasta su habitación, y se despidieron en la puerta, antes de partir a sus próximos trabajos.

Syo abrió la puerta, dio dos pasos, y frenó en seco.

La penetrante mirada de Ai -mitad escrutadora y mitad de reproche- lo ancló al lugar. Al pasar unos segundos, ésta se suavizó.

El joven superior se encontraba sentado en la silla giratoria de su computador, vuelto hacia él.

— Buenos días. Te ves bien.

«¡Woah!» pensó «debe estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser amable».

— Hola Syo-chan. Estoy muy feliz de verte mejor.

El joven notó recién a Natsuki, que se había sentado en la cama inferior. Su voz era agradable, y estaba sonriendo, pero no eran las típicas exclamaciones, y la enorme -«y estúpida»- sonrisa con que siempre le recibía. Que no se le hubiera lanzado encima también era una mala señal.

— ¿Has descansado? —preguntó Ai.

— S-Si.

— Bien, porque tengo una tarea para ti.

«¡Tan pronto!»

Ai se incorporó y se acercó a él. Syo intentó ignorar la molestia que sentía cada vez que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para hablar con un chico menor que él, y se concentró en los papeles que su superior le extendió.

Curiosamente, se trataban de entradas para el parque de diversiones.

— Tú y Natsuki pasarán la tarde en el parque. Pueden hacer lo que quiera, siempre que, por obvias razones, eviten los juegos extremos.

Natsuki se acercó velozmente.

— ¡Oh! ¿Así que ésta es la forma de Ai-chan de decirnos que tomemos un día para divertirnos y relajarnos?

— Nada de eso —Ai volteó, claramente ocultando su rostro—. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo sólo para armar los nuevos horarios.

— Gracias, sempai.

Syo en verdad apreciaba las intenciones de Ai, pero estar a solas con Natsuki en esos momentos le parecía mala idea. Además, si por accidente Satsuki aparecía, iba a estar en muy grandes problemas.

A pesar de saber eso, en poco tiempo preparó sus cosas y, bajo la atenta mirada de su superior, salió junto a Natsuki.

* * *

Hacía un día hermoso. Cálido, con una fresca brisa que lo hacía soportable. En el parque, los árboles estaban frondosos, los arbustos habían florecidos, y los colores de las atracciones eran brillantes y alegres.

A Syo le agradaban los días así, pero hoy no podía disfrutarlo.

En circunstancias normales, Natsuki estaría exclamando y corriendo por todo el lugar. A éstas alturas ya se habría perdido unas tres veces, habría comido un poco de todos los puestos de comida, cantado a viva voz junto a la fuente, se abría perdido otra vez, jugado con los animales de la granja para niños, y comprado algún gorro infantil. Y se abría perdido una vez más.

En cambio, había permanecido todo el tiempo a su lado, en relativo silencio, excepto cuando comentaba alguna u otra cosa.

En este momento, caminaban con parsimonia por unos de los tantos senderos de grava amarilla, que rodeaban todo el sitio.

Syo lo había intentado todo -menos hablar del verdadero problema-, llevándolo a sus juegos favoritos, y comprándoles comida. Pero Natsuki seguía con su impropia actitud.

No se lo veía enfadado, sino pensativo y afligido. Sólo salía de ese estado para contestar, en un todo alegre, pero no del todo sincero, las preguntas del menor.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Natsuki?

— ¿Hm? —Natsuki despabiló un momento y contestó sin mirarlo— ¿Qué tal si subimos a éste, Syo-chan?

La Noria. A Syo le pareció una pésima sugerencia. Era aburrida y para parejas cursis. Pero sobre todo, tendría que subir allí con un triste Natsuki. Y un triste Natsuki significaba la posibilidad de un furioso Satsuki.

¿Un furioso Satsuki, más Syo, Más un lugar pequeño, cerrado, y aislado cien metros sobre la superficie?

Pésima combinación.

Pero Syo se estaba quedando sin ideas.

— Claro... ¿Por qué no?

Sintió cómo sus piernas pesaban cada vez más a medida que se acercaban a la cola. La espera fue corta, con lo cual el menor apenas tuvo tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Enseguida se vieron sentados en unos incómodos bancos, lado a lado, mientras la góndola, de un vistoso color rojo, comenzaba a ascender.

El silencio y la tensión eran casi palpables, y justo cuando Syo comenzaba a creer que aceptar había sido una muy mala idea, levantó la vista.

Su intención había sido simplemente mirar el parque a través del cristal. Inesperadamente, se encontró observando el reflejo de Natsuki.

El joven estaba de perfil, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida. Se le veía muy deprimido.

Syo, en todos los años que lo había conocido, jamás había vislumbrado una expresión semejante en su rostro. Y él era el responsable.

Sintió su corazón encogerse y dar un vuelco.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó las palabras que tenía atravesadas en la garganta desde que todo ésto comenzó, sin apartar la vista del cristal.

Natsuki se sorprendió y se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo. Si Syo había esperado animarlo, no lo había conseguido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Syo-chan? ¿No habérmelo contado antes? ¿O tener que contármelo en lo absoluto?

La respuesta, pronunciada en un tono lastimero, se sintió como dagas en el pecho. No fue capaz de responder, pero no apartó la vista.

La Noria siguió girando.

«Irónico» pensó Syo « en la Noria, te subes en un punto, y luego de dar toda una vuelta, terminas justo donde has comenzado, pero el viaje te ha cambiado. Ya no eres la misma persona de antes.»

Se preguntó si ellos, después de la gran vuelta que habían sido éstos últimos días, podrían volver a como eran antes. Y, de ser posible, se preguntó también cuánto los habría cambiado el viaje.

Ante su silencio, Natsuki continuó.

— Syo-chan ¿acaso no confías en mi? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¿Acaso yo no significo nada para ti?

Esas últimas palabras prendieron un interruptor en Syo. Éste volteó rápidamente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miró directamente a esos profundos ojos verdes, antes de exclamar con algo de enfado.

— ¡Eras la persona más importante para mi!

Natsuki lo observó sorprendido. Luego, lentamente, el brillo volvió a su mirada, y esbozó una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

— ¿En serio, Syo-chan? Porque entonces...

Syo fue consiente de cada movimiento de Natsuki, cómo si ocurriera en cámara lenta, pero, atrapado por esos penetrantes ojos verdes, no se encontró capaz de moverse. Permaneció inmóvil mientras el mayor tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos, y se inclinaba hacia él, hasta estar separados sólo por unos pocos centímetros, con sus frentes casi en contacto.

— Yo permaneceré a tu lado —continuó en un susurro—. Cumpliremos juntos nuestro sueño. Por eso, por favor, no vuelvas a apartarme.

Habiendo dicho eso, Natsuki eliminó la corta distancia que restaba, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

El gesto fue efímero y casto, casi imperceptible. Sólo una suave presión con los labios. Pero el mensaje fue claro.

Durante esos segundos no hubo movimiento alguno. Syo, aún con los ojos abiertos, pudo apreciar las largas pestañas de Natsuki, y sentir el tacto de sus manos, que todavía acunaban sus mejillas.

Finalmente, el mayor se separó.

De manera increíble, la vitalidad y el brillo habían regresado a su rostro. Syo se preguntó si tendría idea sobre la importancia de lo que acababa de hacer.

«Seguramente no. Es un cabeza hueca después de todo».

El menor estaba sin palabras. Afortunadamente, Natsuki no parecía estar esperando ninguna.

Se limitaron a mirarse. La Noria siguió girando.

Al menos Natsuki volvía a ser el de siempre.

Justo cuando Syo estaba a punto de explotar por lo extraño de la situación, la góndola se detuvo.

Habían vuelto al inicio.

Con rapidez, Syo se incorporó para bajar, pero la persona que recibió al abrirse la puerta lo dejó congelado en el lugar.

— ¡Ai-chan!

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Natsuki gritó feliz. Ai los fulminó con la mirada.

— Los he estado buscando por todo el parque —sus ojos se clavaron en Syo, y lo analizaron concienzudamente.

«¡Lo sabe!» no estaba seguro cómo, pero a Syo no le cabía duda que su superior estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado allí arriba. Sintió su rostro enrojecer.

— ¿Y por qué nos buscabas, Ai-chan?

Por suerte, la inocencia de Natsuki -o estupidez, según Syo- lo salvó de tener que contestar preguntas.

— Al parecer, Shinning se ha enterado de su salida y ha comunicado sus deseos de que realicen una función _in proptu._

Ai se apartó de la puerta y les indicó salir. Una vez afuera, habiéndose apartado del juego, el superior siguió informándoles.

— El director a pensado que un improvisado acto en la rotonda central del parque alegraría a los visitantes, y sería bueno para Starish.

— ¡Eso sería fantástico! —festejó Natsuki. Ai continuó.

— Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que rechacen la propuesta en caso de que la encuentren inconveniente.

«Es decir, de asegurarte de que estoy en condiciones» Syo sabía que luego de haber ingresado al hospital, debía tomar las cosas con calma. Pero también sabía que podía con esto.

— Está bien por mi —dudó—, pero hay un problema. No tenemos ninguna canción que cantar.

— ¡Sí que tenemos, Syo-chan!

En un veloz movimiento, Natsuki sacó unas partituras de su bolso.

— ¿Eso es...?

Ignorando a Syo, Ai se acercó curioso.

— ¡Sí! Es la nueva melodía de Haruka-chan. ¿Tú también la has visto no? Una canción hecha para los dos.

Syo pasó por alto el hecho de que Natsuki cargara con las hojas.

— ¡Aún así! No hemos escrito la letra ¡Y no tenemos música!

— Sé que podemos escribirla en unos minutos —se volvió hacia su superior—. Ai-chan puede tocar el sintetizador para nosotros.

— ¿Y acaso crees que llevo un sintetizador bajo el brazo?

— Hay instrumentos en la sección infantil. ¡Vamos Ai-chan, Syo-chan! ¿No será en verdad divertido?

A esas alturas, ambos jóvenes sabían que no tenía caso discutir.

Mientras Ai se dirigía a buscar el sintetizador, Natsuki y Syo caminaron hacia la rotonda, escribiendo rápidamente la nueva letra. Para su alegría, las palabras salían naturalmente.

«¿Así que una función repentina?» Sonaba interesante.

Ai sólo tardo unos minutos más en llegar. La letra no estaba terminada, pero el joven se negó a esperar más tiempo. A regañadientes, Syo aceptó improvisar algunas partes.

Ya estando listos, Natsuki trepó a un banco del cetro y alzó la voz:

— ¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy les traemos una inesperada canción de parte de ¡Starish! —El rubio atrajo la atención sin dificultad. La gente comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor, y varias personas los reconocieron— ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!

La música comenzó

"Brillando, puro, puro, yes!

¡El sueño de los dos!"

"— ¡Hey, Syo-chan! Dado que estamos poniendo mucho esfuerzo, vamos a ponerle incuso más brillo a ésta canción.

— ¡Nada de eso! Hazlo si quieres, pero, ¿No sería una canción lenta, aburrida? Así que ¡A ponerle energía!

— ¡Wow, Syo-chan! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Te veías justo como un príncipe!

— Como sea, no hables durante la canción ¡Vamos!"

La canción continuó mientras los jóvenes miraban maravillados como la muchedumbre iba creciendo en número, y entusiasmo.

" Aspira por el tesoro de lo profundo, busca la prueba de un idol

¡Entendido! Entonces haré un almuerzo

¡No lo hagas!

Con carne suave y patatas ¡Yum! ¡Delicioso!

¿¡No querrás decir peligroso!?"

Ai ignoró la extraña letra y se preguntó cuánto de eso sería improvisado. No obstante, al público parecía encantarle, así que siguió tocando.

" — ¡Oye! ¡No cambies la letra de la canción como te plazca!

— ¡Ah! No hables Syo-chan, el micrófono está captando todo.

— ¡No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti!"

La multitud rió con ganas.

" En una colorida

montaña rusa

¡Sorprenderemos al mundo!

¡Pintaremos el mañana con polvo de estrellas! ¡Toma mi mano!"

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Las últimas notas detonaron los aplausos. Parados sobre el banco, Natsuki y Syo tenían una perfecta vista de las sonrisas de la gente. El sentimiento que eso les producía era insuperable.

Syo se permitió mirar de reojo a su amigo. El rostro de Natsuki era el más brillante.

Un pensamiento le caló en lo más profundo:

«¿Juntos somos invencibles, verdad?»

* * *

Así termina éste capítulo. Entre Syo y Natsuki los sentimientos empiezan a aflorar, pero aún no están verdaderamente consientes de la profundidad de éstos.

Debo aclarar que desde que armé las guías para los primeros siete capítulos sabía que éste iba ser el más difícil.

Por un lado, desde el principio quería basarme en el dueto de ellos dos pero... la primera vez que escuché la canción sólo pensé: ¿¡cómo puedo meter algo de romance con una canción tan alocada!?. Admito que empecé a buscar si habían hecho otro dueto... pero no lo hicieron. Al final, decidí usar esa "aleatoriedad" de la letra a mi favor. Creo que no ha quedado mal, aunque aún no me convence. Ustedes dirán.

Por otro lado, me enfrentaba al mortal desafío que sufren todos quienes abordan el tema de la enfermedad de Syo: escribir sobre las reacciones de los demás. Sé lo frustrante que puede ser cuándo no es lo que uno esperaba, así que me haría muy feliz sus sinceras opiniones ¿Lo tomé demasiado suave? ¿Fue innecesariamente dramático? ¿O no lo suficiente?

¿Qué es lo que más les ha gustado? A mi encanta cuando Natsuki llama a Ai "Ai-chan". No recuerdo en el anime, pero sí lo hace en el cd drama.

Me despido con una reverencia.

_El Arlequín_


	5. Cuando dijiste cree

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡Nuevo capítulo!

En particular adoro esta canción. En verdad les recomiendo leer la letra completa, si aún no lo han hecho. Es una de las canciones que creo que más se adecua a su personaje.

Reconocimientos a «silvermoon249» por la traducción de la letra. Agradecimientos a Kei-chan ¡tus reviews me hacen muy feliz!

Sin más, disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama no me pertenece. Ni el anime ni los juegos.

**Capítulo 5**

**Cuando dijiste "cree"**

**Bright Road**

—¡Mi bajo puede patearle el trasero a tu Reina cualquier día de éstos!

—¿¡Que dices Kurosaki!? ¡Ven y dímelo a la cara!

—¡Oh sí! Ésto es muy maduro de su parte.

Los siete integrantes de Starish y su compositora se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos desde el pasillo.

Recién comenzaba a atardecer, cuando ellos volvían de una entrevista. El trabajo no había sido agotador, pero les había llevado toda la tarde, por lo que contaban con poder descansar un par de horas en la sala, antes de la cena. Pero a medida que se acercaban, y la discusión subía de tono, supieron que tendrían que retrasar sus planes, y apuraron el paso.

—Nada de peleas.

—¡Si Mi Reina...!

—¡Ya basta con tu maldita Reina!

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Te enseñaré! ¡Tú, cretino!

— ¡Mou! No es posible estar así ¡me voy!

Tokiya no notó cuán cerca había sonado la última oración hasta unos momentos más tarde. Había llegado primero a la puerta y, con el resto de los jóvenes justo por detrás, sin dudar la abrió con fuerza. Inmediatamente sintió la madera golpear contra algo duro, seguido por un violento sonido.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación cuando vieron a Reiji tirado sobre el suelo. Luego de unos segundo, Ai habló.

—Lo mataste.

—¡K-Kotobuki-sempai! —Tokiya se apresuró a su lado.

—¡Ow, ow ow! ¡Eso dolió!

Con esas palabras, los más jóvenes respiraron tranquilos. Ai se acercó a Reiji, quien se frotaba la cabeza, mientras un avergonzado Tokiya le ayudaba a sentarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Reiji?

—¡Claro que sí, Ai-Ai! —el mayor soltó una risa y, aún en el suelo, rodeó el cuello de Ai con sus brazos— Pero me me hace muy feliz que te preocupes por mi ¡Ai-Ai me quiere!

—Sólo se trata de una pregunta acostumbrada en este tipo de situaciones, donde alguien pudo haberse herido por una acción imprudente.

— Mou, y así es como se destruye el ambiente... —Reiji terminó de ponerse en pie.

—¿Seguro que está bien, Kotobuki-san?

—¡Vaya que está bien! Su cabeza es dura, y no tiene nada adentro de todos modos.

Ranmaru sonaba duro, pero seguía mirándolo atentamente para cerciorarse.

—De todos modos —habló Syo— ¿Qué eran esos gritos?

Camus y Ranmaru rehuyeron las miradas y lanzaron sendos sonidos de disgusto. Ante ésto, Ren sonrió de lado.

—Parece que nuestros superiores han mostrado un lado diferente.

Los jóvenes los miraron con curiosidad. Si bien estaban acostumbrados a tratar con ellos, se dieron cuenta que ver la dinámica interna de Quartet Night era una novedad. Lo encontraron divertido. Pero justo antes de que alguien pudieron agregar algo, una risa profunda sonó desde las paredes.

—No me digas que... —alcanzó a decir Otoya.

—¡Así que ya se encuentran todos reunidos aquí!

—¡Director! —en una entrada un poco menos llamativa que lo común, Shinning se posicionó sobre una mesa.

—¡Ha pasado tiempo, jóvenes! Estoy aquí para un nuevo anuncio —nadie se sorprendió.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho.

Shinning ignoró el comentario de Ren y prosiguió.

—Por empezar, debo felicitarlos ¡Mikaze, Hijirikawa, Kurusu!, a pesar de los contratiempos —Syo de encogió un poco al oír esto— el video de prueba de "_Beautiful Love_" ha encantado a los principales productores. Y a mi. ¡Oh! ¡El poder del_ happy compass_!

Los tres jóvenes se alegraron de la noticia, y se vieron rápidamente rodeados de felicitaciones.

El director esperó a que terminaron los reconocimientos antes de seguir.

La grabación final del single se llevará a cabo en unas semanas. Una vez más, espero un excelente trabajo.

—¡Cuente con ello!

—Y debido al éxito de esta pequeña prueba ¡Miss Nanami!, nuevamente será la encargada de componer una nueva canción, integrando a Starish y Quartet Night.

Si bien habían estado esperando esta noticia, aún resultaba difícil de creer.

—Entonces, ¿Quiénes...? —comenzó a preguntar Natsuki.

—¿Qué mejor que una canción entre estudiantes y su mentor? ¡Kurosaki, Jinguji, Hijirikawa! Han sido elegidos para la creación de la nueva melodía.

—Mmm —se limitó a decir Masato, pensando en la situación rápidamente. Ren sólo frunció el seño en silencio. A diferencia de ellos, a Haruka se le iluminó el rostro, evidentemente contenta por las nuevas posibilidades.

—¡Me niego!

«Y allí está»

Los presentes voltearon hacia Ranmaru, que había retomado su hostilidad.

—¡Ya ha sido suficiente con Quartet Night! No tocaré en grupo. Cantaré sólo, o lo harán ellos por su cuenta.

Aunque sus palabras o eran algo nuevo, su actitud los desanimó.

—¡Ran-Ran! —Reiji gesturó hacia él —¡Vamos, suena como una fantástica idea! —y suspiró— Creí que ya habíamos superado éste tema.

Ranmaru apretó la mandíbula, pero no retrocedió en su resolución.

—Joven Kurosaki —la voz de Shinning sonó ligeramente amenazante—, creo que tiene la equivocada idea de que tiene opción. El trabajo ha sido decidido, y sería muy poco profesional el rehusarse a llevarlo a cabo.

El artista no pudo sino apretar los puños, y su mirada se endureció. Después de unos tensos segundos, en los cuales todos los ojos estaban en él, volteó rudamente y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Bien! Bastardos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ran-Ran! — Reiji hizo una rápida reverencia— Discúlpenos Director. ¡Ran-Ran, espera!

Ren soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras veían salir a los dos mayores.

—Oiga, Director —Syo volteó a para preguntar a Shinning— ¿Eh?

—¿¡Se ha ido!?

Otoya y Cecil comenzaron a buscarlo alrededor de la mesa. Ignorándolos, Camus se dirigió a Haruka.

—La tendrás difícil. Este encargo no será tan sencillo como los anteriores. Esta vez lidiaras con Kurosaki.

Camus pensó en decir algo más, pero se detuvo ante el rostro determinado de la chica.

—Lo sé, contestó ella —. Pero realmente quiero componer esta canción. Una melodía que atrape los corazones, no sólo del público, sino también los de Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san, y claro, Kurosaki-sempai.

A su lado, Masato y Ren escuchaban atentamente.

—Que así sea, entonces. Pero sólo recuerda, no por nada lo llaman "_Shinigami_ Kurosaki"—dicho ésto, se alejó elegantemente—. ¡Aijima! ¡Quiero ese reporte en mi escritorio para el final del día!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Aún no lo he empezado!

* * *

Dos días esteros pasaron sin novedades. Esa tarde, justo cuando Ren Y Masato estaban en su cuarto, pensando en ir a ver a la joven compositora, tocaron a la puerta.

—Hola, Ochibi-chan.

—¡Nada de Ochibi-chan! Sólo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje. Haruka-chan quiere verlos en el aula de ensayos.

—Muy bien, vamos para allá.

Syo los acompañó hasta la planta baja, y luego se separó de ellos, alegando que tenía que mantener a Natsuki alejado de la cocina.

Ren y Masato continuaron hasta el aula en silencio y con ansias. Si la joven los había citado allí, lo más probable es que la nueva canción estuviese lista.

No se equivocaron. Una vez hubieron cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Haruka corrió desde el piano hacia ellos.

—¡Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san!

Ren se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente.

—Ten cuidado, corderita ¿qué sería de Starish si su compositora tropezara y saliera herida?

—¡Déjate de tontería, Jinguji! —Con rapidez, Masato lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él— ¿Nos habías llamado, Nanami?

—Hum, sí. Espero no haberlos interrumpido en sus tareas.

—¡Entonces será mejor que ésto sea rápido! No tengo tiempo que perder.

Ranmaru entró con fuertes pisadas.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, sempai.

—¡No me busques Jinguji! Terminemos de una vez —Se dirigió a la chica— ¿son esas?

—¡Sí! Vengan, les mostraré.

En un instante estuvo de nuevo frente al piano. Los jóvenes se acercaron a mientras la miraban colocar los papeles en su lugar. Ella cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las teclas. Comenzó a tocar.

Como una brisa, la melodía llego a cada rincón de la habitación. «Una vez más» pensaron los dos menores «una obra maestra ha sido creada».

Masato cerró los ojos, y se dedicó a escuchar. Ren se limitó a seguir con la mirada las hábiles manos de la chica. Era una vista atrayente pero, no por primera vez, pensó que no resultaba tan hipnótico como ver a Masato en la misma situación.

Con un último desliz de los dedos, la canción finalizó. Ambos integrantes de Starish no pudieron sino aplaudir.

—Los has hecho otra vez, corderita.

—¡Inaceptable! —la voz de Ranmaru resonó fuertemente, rompiendo con la energía que la interpretación había generado en los demás— ¿¡Qué se supone que es esa cursi música de niña!? ¿En verdad creíste que podría cantar algo como ésto?

Haruka, aún sentada en la banqueta, se llevó las manos al rostro, afligida. Al momento, Ren y Masato se interpusieron entre ella y su superior, apenas conteniendo la furia.

—Eso no ha sido muy amable, sempai.

—¡La canción ha sido magnífica! ¿Qué es lo que encuentra inaceptable, Kurosaki-sempai?

—¿¡Cuántas veces he de decirlo!? ¡Yo sólo toco Rock!

—Tal vez si sempai probara...

—¡Nada de eso! —la discusión se iba saliendo de control— Conozco muy bien mi camino como idol. Y si quieren componer algo para mi, pues deberían adaptarse a eso.

—¿¡Acaso crees que...!?

—Basta, por favor —la voz de Haruka, débil pero firme, los detuvo—. No es bueno pelear. Puedo componer una nueva canción, si ésta no es de su gusto.

—No lo creo —Ren sonaba enfadado, a pesar de haber bajado la voz—. Ésta es perfecta, no hay necesidad de trabajar en una nueva.

Masato permaneció pensativo, pero Ranmaru replicó.

—¡Olvídalo! Tal vez no tenga opción en cantar con ustedes, pero el Director estará de acuerdo conmigo si no encuentro que la melodía es apropiada —y, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar, agregó— ¡Yo soy Rock! Y si esa mujer no puede crear algo que se ajuste, entonces ¡No puede llamarse a sí misma una compositora!

Si dar lugar a más discusiones, el superior se retiró ruidosamente del aula.

La habitación quedó sumida en silencio, hasta que Ren, al notar los ánimos de sus compañeros, tomó suavemente la mano de Haruka, y comenzó a llevarla hasta la salida.

—Vamos, no tienes que desanimarte, corderita. Seguro encontraremos una solución —miró por sobre su hombro— ¡Ven, Masa! ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato en la sala?

El rubio guió a los dos jóvenes por los pasillos vacíos, pero no intentó comenzar una conversación.

Una vez junto a la puerta de la sala, pudieron escuchar risas desde el interior.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya están aquí! —la sonrisa con la que Otoya los recibió desapareció al ver sus rostros— ¿sucedió algo, Haruka-chan?

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención del resto.

—¡No! Nada de eso —se excusó la chica, pero Ren intervino.

—Es sólo que Kurosaki-sempai nos está dando algo de trabajo.

Los tres recién llegados recibieron miradas de comprensión. Tokiya se acercó.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Haruka intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero los dos jóvenes, aún indignados, no tardaron en relatar lo sucedido. Momentos más tarde, la chica intentaba tranquilizarlos.

—¡Imposible! ¡Las canciones de mi musa son perfectas!

—¿Están seguros que esas fueron sus palabras?

—¿¡Quién se cree que es!? ¡_Shinigami_ Kurosaki o no yo le enseñaré algo inaceptable!

Poco a poco, los ánimos se fueron calmando. Natsuki se dirigió a Tokiya, quien había tomado las nuevas partituras y las estaba analizando críticamente.

—¿Que opinas?

—Es una melodía mágica. No puedo encontrar nada mal en ella —suspiró—. Nunca sé qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Kurosaki-sempai.

Esas palabras animaron levemente a Haruka. Fue entonces cuando ella notó que Ren había permanecido en silencio durante los últimos minutos.

—¿En qué piensas, Jinguji-san?

La atención fue hacia el rubio. Ren se llevó un dedo a los labios y comenzó a darse pequeños toques mientras pensaba.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme —habló al fin—, qué sucedió con en Ran-chan que conocíamos cuando eramos niños.

No dijo nada más tras esa respuesta, y la confusión creció. Ren pudo sentir como a su lado Masato desviaba la vista.

Al final, Otoya no pudo con la curiosidad.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Con "Ran-chan" te refieres a...?

Masato tomó la palabra.

—Así llamábamos a Kurosaki-sempai, cuando éramos niños.

Los jóvenes tardaron en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando la información logró colar, la sala se sumió en un caos de distintas opiniones.

—¿¡Conocieron a Kurosaki-sempai de niño!?

—Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba,

Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué interesante! Debe de haber sido muy divertido.

Sobre el barullo, Haruka habló.

—¿Cuando lo conocieron, Jinguji-san? —el resto se detuvo a escuchar.

—¿Que cuándo lo conocimos? Bueno, los tres éramos los herederos de poderosas corporaciones, así que era normal que jugásemos juntos. Sí, podría decirse que eramos amigos de la infancia.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Syo estaba incrédulo. No parecía saber qué tema abordar primero. Finalmente siguió— ¿¡Kurosaki-sempai es también un niño rico!? ¿¡Kurosaki Ranmaru!?

—Ciertamente, parece algo difícil de creer —Agregó Natsuki, quien junto a Otoya intentaba imaginar a "Ran-chan".

—¿Eran amigos de la infancia? ¿Qué sucedió luego? —preguntó Tokiya.

—A saber —contestó el rubio —. De un día para el otro Ran-chan desapareció. Sin importar a quien le preguntásemos, nadie nos decía nada de él. Fue bastante sorprendente encontrarlo en el _Master Course._

—¿En verdad? —interrumpió Syo escéptico— Jamás lo pareció.

—Sempai jamás menciono nada al respecto, así que decidimos dejar el asunto de lado. No creímos que fuere de nuestra incumbencia —Ren tomó aire y continuó—. Ahora me pregunto...

—¿Es posible que no los recordara?

—No es probable —contestó Masato, por primera vez— No éramos tan jóvenes.

Syo soltó un silbido.

—Aún no me lo creo.

A su lado, Cecil se había sumado a Otoya y Natsuki, divirtiéndose mientras intentaban hacerse una idea de "Ran-chan". Ren les sonrió.

—Era bastante lindo, de hecho.

Haruka fue la primera en soltar una risa, y el resto se unió.

La noticia, si bien formaba nuevas interrogantes, les había hecho pensar en un lado más humano de Kurosaki Ranmaru. Y ahora que ya no parecía tan temible, la chica sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Iré a hablar con Kurosaki-sempai. Estoy segura de que si me guía en el camino correcto, podré componer una canción que le haga feliz.

Ella conocía la música de Ren, y podía componer sin problemas para Masato, pero había sido en esa charla cuando notó que realmente no sabía nada sobre Ranmaru. Había compuesto una canción sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del mayor. Se dijo que era hora de remediar eso.

—Entonces iremos contigo corderita —Ren puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Desde el otro lado Masato asintió.

—¡Nosotros también! —No tardaron en añadir Cecil y Natsuki.

—¡Claro que no! —los detuvo Syo— Ustedes dos, cabezas huecas, aún tienen que reparar el ordenador de Mikaze-sempai antes de que regrese. ¡Si llega a enterarse que una vez más lo han usado para jugar va a castigarlos! ¡Y por extensión a mi también!

Otoya, entre risas, ayudó a los tres jóvenes a escabullirse hasta afuera.

—Suerte, Haruka-chan —y entró.

* * *

Comenzaron la búsqueda en el salón donde habían visto a Ranmaru por última vez, pero claramente ya no estaba allí.

Continuaron por las aulas cercanas, hasta que encontraron a Camus, quien, luego de dedicarles una mirada fastidiada por haber interrumpido su ensayo, les dijo que Ranmaru solía practicar en los salones del ala oeste.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, y, por el camino, ayudaron a Ringo-sensei a cargar con una montaña de papeles hasta su despacho..

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al otro lado del edificio, supieron que estaban en el lugar correcto. Los fuertes acordes que atravesaban incluso varias paredes sólo podían provenir de una persona.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Ren.

Masato se apresuró a buscar el aula correcta, y los otros dos le siguieron.

De golpe, se detuvo ante una puerta abierta. Los jóvenes se asomaron, primero con cuidado, y luego con confianza, puesto que el idol tocaba de espaldas a ellos.

Ranmaru se había acomodado en una silla con su instrumento, en una actitud salvaje. Había tirado la chaqueta al piso, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, y golpeaba el suelo con el talón de sus botas de cuero, al ritmo de la música.

Las vocales comenzaron, y los tres jóvenes escucharon aturdidos.

"Escabullámonos de ésta inútil fiesta

¿que dices, baby? ¡Vamos!

Deshazte de cosas como esta realidad sin valor

y te llevaré a un mundo, sólo para nosotros dos"

Mientras escuchaban la canción continuar, Ren y Masato se preguntaron qué se sentiría compartir el escenario con _Shinigami _Kurosaki. Con suerte, tal vez dentro de poco lo sabrían.

"Si yo fuera tu amante... si eso pudiera suceder

querría abrazarte por toda la eternidad

y así, finalmente comprendí tu intención

cuando me dijiste "cree" "

La realidad los golpeó con fuerza, y, mentalmente, los sacó de balance.

«¿quién hubiera pensado que sempai era capaz de crear letras con tanto sentimiento?»

"Vamos a convertirnos ¡como el brillante camino hacia el futuro!

Dejando detrás una calidez que no se desvanece.

Estamos conectados, la canción de mi corazón

enviaré hacia ti"

La canción estaba evidentemente a punto de terminar. Pensando rápido, Ren tomó a Haruka y a Masato y tiró de ellos hasta el pasillo.

—Hubiera sido incómodo si sempai hubiera volteado y nos hubiese visto allí parados —contestó el rubio a las miradas interrogantes de los otros dos.

Los jóvenes escucharon las últimas notas en silencio. Luego de un rato, en el que permanecieron pensativos, nuevos acordes empezaron a sonar, esta vez más tranquilos y sin vocales.

Sabiendo que la música taparía sus palabras del oído del profesional Masato habló.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Nanami? ¿Aún quieres ir a hablar con él?

—No —Haruka los miró a los ojos. Su rostro brillaba—. Puedo ver ahora el talento de sempai para el Rock —suspiró—. La canción que compuse ¡definitivamente no está a esa altura!

Los chicos no respondieron. Seguían creyendo que la canción era buena, pero debían admitir que no era la apropiada para su superior. La chica continuó.

—No sabía por donde comenzar, pero ahora... —Haruka paró corriendo por en medio de ellos —¡Lo siento! Los veré más tarde ¡Tengo que ponerme a trabajar!

—¡Ah! ¡espera Nanami!

—Déjala ir —Ren detuvo a al otro joven con una sonrisa—. Está inspirada.

La observaron alejarse.

Cuando resultó evidente que ya no había nada más que hacer allí, Masato comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. El rubio se apresuró a su lado.

—¿No tienes nada más que hacer? ¡Deja de seguirme, Jinguji!

—¿Seguirte? Meramente vuelvo a la habitación, así que es el mismo camino —y agregó con picardía—, dado que dormimos juntos ¿recuerdas?

—¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡Lo haces sonar como si...!

—¿Si?

—¡Sólo cierra la boca, Jinguji!

«Así todo vuelve a la normalidad»

El resto del recorrido estuvo lleno de las normales discusiones entre los dos.

Para cuando llegaron al cuarto y entraron estaban ya enfrascados en una nueva pelea, por lo que no notaron que había algo extraño hasta que caminaron al centro del lugar.

Se detuvieron en el acto cuando, al unísono, detectaron un par de brillantes ojos grises, que los miraban con diversión desde la cama de Ranmaru. La alarma despareció en cuanto reconocieron al intruso.

—¿Otra vez por aquí, Reiji-san?

—¡Bienvenidos! Masa-chan, Ren-chan —el mayor de los idols los saludó con toda naturalidad. Se había tirado boca abajo sobre la oscura cubierta de la cama, con los pies hacia la cabecera.

Ren fue a sentarse a su lado. Masato, en un primer momento, había decidido ignorarlos, pero se acercó una vez notó algo.

—¿Es ese el diario de hoy? Kurosaki-sempai, aún no lo ha leído, Kotobuki-sempai.

Reiji soltó unas risas nerviosas, mientras intentaba -inútilmente- ocultar el diario, al cual le había tachado algunas palabra, y dibujado tonterías sobre las fotos.

Ren maldisimuló una risa.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Masa-chan! ¿Acaso no te he dicho que puedes llamarme Rei-san?

Ren y Reiji esperaban que el otro joven continuara con la reprimenda, aún cuando todos sabían que Reiji seguiría haciéndose el desentendido. Pero para su sorpresa, Masato se acercó un par de pasos, y cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Kotobuki-sempai, ¿podría hablarnos de Kurosaki-sempai?

El rostro del mayor se puso serio de repente. Ren observó atento.

—Masa-chan, puede ser... ¿que te hayas enamorado de Ran-Ran?

En cuestión de segundos, en rostro de Masato enrojeció. Reiji no pudo seguir con la fachada, y estalló en risas junto a Ren.

—¡Kotobuki-sempai!

—Lo siento, lo siento —apenas pudo decir mientras se sujetaba el estomago y rodaba sobre la cama—. Pero me la has dejado tan fácil, Masa-chan. ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?

Ren decidió entonces intervenir y contarle sobre lo transcurrido en el día. Increíblemente, el mayor escuchó atento y sin interrumpir. El rubio finalizó la historia expresando sus deseos de saber qué era lo que había sucedido, qué había hecho nacer esa desconfianza hacia los demás en su superior.

—¿Qué lo llevó a ser un idol, Reiji-san?

El moreno los miró con profundidad.

—Lo siento —al fin habló—. No sé mucho sobre ese aspecto de Ran-Ran. Y lo que sé, no es algo que pueda compartir por mi cuenta —los jóvenes asintieron, comprendiendo—. Pero —continuó el profesional, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro— puedo ayudarles a averiguarlo.

Dicho ésto saltó de cama y les paso un brazo por los hombros a cada uno de los menores, quienes comenzaron a temer sobre hacia donde iba ésto.

—¡Prepárense! —exclamó— Mañana comenzará la misión secreta ¡Espionaje a Ran-Ran!

* * *

Otro capítulo completo para ustedes.

Aún hay algunas partes que no me convencen, pero en general y viendo hacia atrás, creo que estoy mejorando ¡Hurra por mi! pero ya dirán ustedes ¡Aún tengo mucho por mejorar! También, comenzaré a acortar las letras de las canciones y a alinearlas en el centro, de la otra manera se veía muy confuso y corta el hilo de la lectura. Arreglaré los cap anteriores en cuanto tenga tiempo.

Creo que Ranmaru me ha quedado un poco demasiado agresivo, pero ya se redimirá en el siguiente capitulo, y ¿qué se traerá Reiji entre manos?.

¡Recuerden que los Reviews me hace feliz!

Me despido con una reverencia

_El Arlequin_


End file.
